Effects Of War
by CheveronChick
Summary: Elves were not made to endure the horrors of war, their souls are too soft and their hearts too easily broken. Even so, some are more bothered by it than others. Following the end of the Ring War, it comes to the attention of his friends that perhaps Legolas is more troubled than he lets on. They rush him home, and hope he can be saved before his only option is to sail west.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. With the exception of any of my OC's that are created for the purpose of the story.**

 **For any of you who have read 'Returning home' you will noticed that I am reusing Ava, only spelling her name a bit differently. Her past and story are different here, however. But her character remains more or less the same.**

 **Any time a character speaks in complete Italics, they are speaking in elvish.**

 **I love to hear from any and all of you that read my writing, it is one of my most favorite things to see. So please, do not hesitate to leave a review or private message me if you have anything to say.**

 **Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy reading!**

… **..**

The entrance to the forest of Mirkwood loomed imposingly overhead, the tall tree's reaching almost impossibly high into the sky and gently swaying in the breeze. The three smaller companions, two hobbits and a dwarf, shifted a little uneasily at the sight. All of their lives they had heard nothing but horror stories of the land within the woods, about dark and twisted creatures that lurked underneath the canopy. About the river that ran through the wood that had the power to put those into a terribly deep sleep, deeper than any have ever felt before. About the heavy air that descended confusion onto those trapped in it, causing them to forget all of their sense and wander in aimless circles. And worst of all, especially in the dwarfs case, of the proud and exceedingly dangerous elven king that dwelt in the heart of it. Vicious, yet rarely encountered.

The company paused at the crest of the hill for a moment to take in the sight, except for the blond elf who called these dangerous tree's home. The entire morning's ride here, he had been incredibly restless, so much so that Gimli had neglected riding with him for the first time in many months and instead choose to share a horse with Aragorn. The dwarf had grown tired of his friends fleeting nature, and apparent burning desire to ride out to nearly every tree they passed on the road. While the others stopped for a moment, Legolas only spurred his horse ever faster, a grin nearly splitting his fair face as he finally raced towards his home.

"Are we quite sure that it's safe?" Pippin asked, looking up and behind himself to look at the elf which he was riding with, face painted with worry.

The oldest son of Elrond, Elladan, looked down at his hobbit companion with a small smirk playing on his lips, "No"

Beside them, Aragorn gave his brother a withering look of disapproval, "Fear not Pippin. I am sure the elven king has set to driving out the darkness from his woods, and I would not be surprised if he had already rid the tree's of it completely. Besides, we plan to take the elven road, one of the only routes still able to be used even in the forests darkest times."

Still, the hobbits nerves seemed not the slightest bit unruffled after Aragorn's comment. Elladan took pity on the small creature, "My brother and I have managed to travel through these tree's on many occasions, even under its darkness. If we were able accomplish it then, I see no reason we would be unable to do it now."

"And we are with the elfling" Elrohir added, the younger of the twins who rode with Merry, and gave a nod in Legolas' direction, "There is no safer company to be in."

"Until Thranduil gets ahold of him, that is" Elladan smirked, spurring his horse forward once more in order to catch up with the prince before he ventured too far into the tree's.

Gimli tried his best not to grimace, as Aragorn followed suit. Every story his father had told him running through his head simultaneously. It was no secret that Elves and Dwarves were of low opinions of one another, but the Elven King seemed to have a much deeper hatred. And his last encounter with Dwarves, specifically Gimli's kin, did not help matters at all. He only hoped that Legolas would be able to keep anything too horrible from happening to him.

As the company entered the forest, they found Legolas much closer than they had expected. He stood transfixed before a pair of identical statues that stood on either side of the road. His horse grazed happily on the grass nearby, completely forgotten. The three brothers exchanged worried glances with one another, but said nothing to interrupt the moment Legolas seemed to be having.

The statue depicted a tall elven woman, her long hair let loose behind her and carved as though it was blowing slightly in the wind. She carried a basket of what appeared to be wild flowers in one hand, while the other stretched out in a welcoming gesture. A kind smile graced her face, and a crown of flowers rested gently on her head.

"Who's that?' Pippin asked, craning his neck around to look at Elladan once again.

Legolas answered before any other had the chance, yet did not turn his attention from the statue, "It is my mother."

Reaching out a hand, he brushed a few of the leaves which had come to rest on her likeness, "She left this world when I was still very young, my father had these built in her honor. He always said she ought to be the one to greet any visitors to our realm, for it is no secret that he can not always be the most, welcoming, host."

Legolas slowly paced around the statue, searching for any other foliage that dared to rest upon his mother, "He had them remake the statutes no less than five times, until he was satisfied. When the darkness came to my home, twisted vines insisted on covering her no matter how many times I cut them off."

He finally turned his attention to his companions, his face holding a kind of deep sadness Pippin wasn't sure he understood completely, "I never had the heart to tell my father of it, although I suspect he was aware of it."

A somber moment hung in the air, as Legolas gazed back into his mother's face.

Then, the sadness vanasehd from both his face and his eyes as if it had never been there to begin with. His cheerful smile slid back into its rightful place, and Gimli felt his chest release the tightness it had held upon seeing the heartbreak on his friends face.

"I am glad she is now free, to bask under the sunlight and greet our visitors once more." He turned back towards the trail, plunging forwards, gliding a hand over his mother's outstretched one as he went, "Come! There is still much distance to travel yet, my friends!"

The others obeyed the command, starting their horses forward once more, Legolas' horse following as well while his master neglected both to ride him and use of the path completely. Opting instead for weaving energetically throughout the tree's on either side of the road, brushing his hands along every trunk and leaf that he could. The tree's for their part, shook more heavily even though the wind had not changed, as if shaking with excitement for their beloved Prince's return.

…

Several hours had passed, as the company still made their way along the elven road, the hobbits gazing about in open astonishment. The tree's here did not grow quite as tall as the ones in Lorien had, but they somehow appeared to be greener, and the air happier. Several times they had startled a herd of deer, along with several small woodland creatures. A squirrel had chatted unhappily at them as they passed under its tree, stopping only when Legolas called to it softly in elvish. As they got deeper into the tree's the songs of birds colored the air, responding happily when Legolas whistled or sang to them.

When they saw their first bird, Legolas gently held his hand out to it and whistled a little tune to it. The bird had tilted its head to one side, singing a tune back before flapping forward to land on the prince's hand briefly. The elf had whistled another tune to it, while his other hand came up to stroke its head lightly. Once his hand fell back to his side and the song ended, the bird flew off into the tree's once more.

Legolas had turned back to Aragorn then, tears shining in his eyes and his joy nearly palpable in the air, "She's back, Estel. I thought we would lose her to the darkness, but she's strong. The creatures are once again returning to fill her heart, and my peoples joyful songs are greening her leaves."

Aragorn had grinned back at his friend, "She is a stubborn wood, like the one who rules her. And those who protect her."

Legolas matched the rangers smile, and then once more loped off into the woods, no less energetically than he had the first time.

"I don't think I've ever seen the lad so happy" Gimli commented, watching the blond head bob, weave and dance beneath his trees. "I hardly think I've seen _anybody_ so happy."

Elladan and his brother laughed, "He is a joyful soul, our elfling." The oldest said.

"I am glad that he has an opportunity to show it once more." Aragorn commented, unable to keep a smile from his face, even as he shook his head in slight exasperation at his friend. At times he leaped so far into the tree's that he was out of their sight, and just when the hobbits began to believe he wouldn't be returning to their side, he came bounding back.

"He's about to be _much_ happier." Elrohir joined in, pointing a finger forwards down the path on which they traveled.

At first, Gimli and the Hobbits couldn't see what the elf was referring to, but after a second or two they could make out a shape as it came sliding around the corner in front of them.

It was an elleth at the end of their path, from the distance the mortal could make out little of her features except for the long mane of black hair that swung around her. Had they the elven vision of those in their company, they would have seen large green eyes staring forward impossibly hopefully. Twin knives were strung to her back, and she wore a simple tunic and leggings, not unsimilar to those that Legolas wore, with several warriors braids doing their very best to keep her hair as tamed as it could be.

Her chest heaved with deep breaths, as she continued to stand at the head of the path.

Far to their left, Legolas stilled in his movements, suddenly frozen as if by a spell. His head whipped back around, and he ran back towards the path as quickly as his legs could carry him, leaping gracefully over any obstacle that might have been in his way.

"What happening? Who's that?" Pippin asked, but was ignored by the others as they watched the prince race forwards.

He hadn't reached the road for more than half a breath, before the elleth started forward once more, moving as quickly as Legolas had moments before. Her legs made long strides, her hair trailing behind her as she ran. Legolas for his part, seemed frozen again for a moment, as he took in the sight before him.

He made a few steps forward as well, as she drew nearer to him, and braced himself for she did not slow down before she crashed into him. Her arms circling around his neck, and pulling him against her, as his arms wrapped around her waist just as tightly.

Still holding her tightly he spun in a few circles, to keep the momentum of her collison from knocking him off his feet. Her face was buried in his neck, but his face was free for all to see the few tears that slipped from his eyes.

The pair held one another for a moment, before they broke apart. Legolas reached out and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, and brought her forehead to rest against his, both of their eyes closed.

Opening her eyes, the Elleth broke away from him, running her hands across his face, down his chest, and then down his arms almost frantically. " _Are you alright?"_ She demanded in elvish, continuing to exam him swiftly

" _I am fine"_ He answered, allowing her to turn him roughly in a circle, to inspect his back as well.

" _All ten fingers?"_ Without waiting for his reply, she reached both hands down to grasp his, and examine them for herself.

" _And toes"_ He confirmed, then added with a grin, " _I can take my boots off if you would like proof"_

She ignored his cheeky comment entirely, " _You are sure that you are fine?"_

" _As positive as I have ever been."_

" _Good."_ She answered with a breath of relief, taking half a step back to examine him fully once more. They looked at one another for a breath, before she threw her arms around his neck once more, he smiled into her hair and pulled her tighter.

Without warning she pulled back swiftly, shoving him roughly in the chest and causing him to take a step backwards. " _What were you thinking!"_ She nearly shouted at him, causing both the hobbits to flinch.

" _Mordor? You went to mordor? In the company of two men and four hobbits!"_ She shoved him in his chest once more, and he allowed it even though he could have easily defended himself.

" _And Mithrandir"_ He attempted to defend

" _Oh! And Mithrandir! The wizard who thought eleven dwarves and a hobbit could defeat a dragon? That Mithrandir?"_ She gave a few more small pushes to punctuate each question.

" _That is the Mithrandir, yes"_

The hobbits continued to look on curiously, surprised to find that although the elleth was shouting and shoving at him their elven friend seemed entirely unfazed by it. He still had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes held their twinkle.

" _To Mordor!"_ She repeated, " _Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been severely wounded, Legolas. You could have been killed! Or worse! There could have been countless unfortunate outcomes!"_ She seemed to have given up on shoving him, but her voice and her green eyes still held their fire.

" _But it didn't"_

" _But it could have! Do you have any idea how worried your Adar was? How worried I was?"_ She paused in her tirade, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to regain a semblance of calm.

The smile slipped from his face, " _I did not want to worry him. I did not mean to."_ Reaching out, he grasped her hand, her eyes opening once more to look back at his face, her expression softening considerably " _I am sorry to have worried you. I worried for the both of you as well, every night I worried."_

The two stared at one another again. Hers set into a determined frown, his in open sincerity. " _I am sorry, Avaleina. Truly sorry."_ He repeated.

When she still did not say anything he added, " _Will you forgive me?"_

Her face wasn't able to hold onto its frown for much longer, and it soon slipped from her face. She flung her arms around him once more, whispering _"I'm just glad that you are home. In one piece"_

Wearing a frown of his own now, he pulled back from her, and directed his gaze towards her stomach. " _What this?"_

He did not wait for an answer before his hands reached out and gently lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing a heavily bandaged torso. A spot of blood leaked from it on her left side, not even to be concerned about, but the Princes frown deepened nonetheless

She looked down, unconcerned, " _We became aware of a spiders nest, far to the west, a bit over one week ago. Thranduil ordered it destroyed. There were more spiders there than we had anticipated, while I was engaged with one another thought I might look better in two pieces, rather than one."_

His frown remained on his face, and chastised _"You should not have been running like that, with such a wound"_

Her lips quirked upwards, " _And you should not have gone tramping across Arda with an army of nine."_

Legolas threw his head back and let out a laugh, causing the tree's to tremble once more, " _As you will"_

For the first time since he had spotted the Elleth, he seemed to remember his companions who stood behind them, a captive audience to their reunion. Finally, he turned back around to look at them. Gimli looked incredibly uncomfortable, feeling as if he had spied on a private moment. The hobbits were openly curious, while the other three companions only smiled at the Elleth, and Aragorn are gave a small wave.

Both sons of Elrond slid off of their horses, and approached her. Both speaking in the common tongue as a courtesy for those who didn't understand the elvish language.

"You are a sight for sore eyes" Elladan greeted, allowing her to kiss him merrily on the cheek before pulling her in for a hug.

"And we've been traveling with this lot for weeks, my eyes are very sore indeed" Elrohir added, also receiving a kiss on the cheek and pulling her in for a hug of his own.

"You are not much a pretty site yourself!" Aragorn retorted, sounding affronted, while also sliding off of his horse.

"And the smells coming from you hurts my nose" One twin commented

"And your snoring hurts my ears" The other finished, both smiling at their littler brother good naturedly.

"Hush you two" The Elleth commented giving a small glare to the twins, and then turned her full attention to Aragorn.

"Estel! It has been much too long since I have seen your face, and I congratulate you on both your betrothal and your crown" She threw her arms around the man as well, pulling back with a slightly wrinkled face, "and insist you take a bath"

Instead of taking offense to the comment, the former ranger and now king only laughed. He had long since grown accustomed to such teasing, for elves had been blessed with the gift of never smelling badly after long days of travel. Or battle. Unlike mortals, who according to the fair folk, could be smelled from several leagues away.

The elleth turned her attention then to the three who remained on their horses, her eyes slid easily over the two hobbits and landed solidly on Gimli. He set his shoulders straight and his back went rigid under her gaze, preparing himself for the worst of reactions. He might have sent Legolas a pleading look, had he been inclined to take his eyes off of his potential enemy, which he wasn't

"This is Gimli," Legolas introduced, sensing his friend's distress. He smiled warmly at the dwarf, attempting to convey that he would have nothing to fear from the elleth. "He has gone across the lengths of this world onto the very gates of Mordor with me, and back again. We have fought many battles together, and he has saved my life many times. He is very dear to me"

The Elleth only blinked at him a few more times, and the dwarf kept expecting to see anger or disgust in her features but there was none. Perhaps only mild curiosity. He tilted his head to her slightly in a show of respect, and was startled when she reciprocated the gesture.

"And the hobbits, Pippin and Merry" Legolas indicated which name belonged to which halfing, "the bravest of their people, and quite potentially the hungriest. There are well known to the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, the one Adar named Elven Friend"

She inclined her head to both hobbits as well, gracing them with a bright smile, "Any friend of Bilbo Baggins, is a friend of the Woodland Realm."

"I am Avaleina" The elleth introduced, her eyes coming back to rest on Gimli

"My dearest, and oldest friend. Also my betrothed" Legolas added, with no small amount of affection "There is not a time in my life where I do not remember her presence, and for that I am eternally thankful."

She gave Legolas another bright smile, before returning her eyes once more to Gimli. Who nearly choked on his own tongue upon hearing the news that his elven friend was engaged. Never had Legolas even brought this elleth up in conversation, the only time he had ever heard her mentioned was if Aragorn told a tale of his times in Greenwood. He had come to accept that Legolas was incredibly private, and alltoagether unforthcoming, but to keep an engagement a secret?

Gimli's thoughts derailed almost immediately as he noticed the Elleth was still staring at him. Nearly holding his breath, he prepared for the worst, meanwhile Legolas did not look the least bit concerned.

"Welcome, all of you, to Greenwood." She smiled at all of them once more, giving Gimi the brightest one.

And the tension drained from his body, and he huffed out a breath. Relieved that there would not be a confrontation. But his back stiffened once more thought, upon the Avaleina's next sentence. Even if she said it with laughter in her voice.

"Good luck explaining the dwarf to your father."

…

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, what has happened since my departure?" Legolas asked, as he and Avaleina wound their way through the tree's. Even from her slight distance his elven ears easily picked up the change in her breathing pattern, a sharp intake of breath, and a slow exhale. She did not answer him, instead she twirled around a patch of flowers and then leaped into the air to pluck an acorn from a nearby tree. The tree from which she took it ruffled its leaves with joy, and added its voice to the subtle harmony that had once again filtered through the forest.

Wordlessly, she turned back to her prince and held out her hand to him. Legolas obediently followed suit and held out his own hand, and easily caught the acorn she dropped into his palm. He closed his hand around it, bringing it close to his face to catch its sweet scent. For many years leading up to his quest, the tree's no longer dropped nor grew their seeds. Subconsciously mimicking their elven guardians hesitation to bring their own children into a world so full of darkness.

Next she crouched effortlessly onto the forest floor, plucking several flowers of different colors from the ground. Brushing her fingers across the leaves of the plant it came from, greeting and thanking it, she stood once more. Legolas had stopped walking, and stood within a particularly bright patch of sunlight that filtered down from the skies, his blue eyes tracking her movements. He gave her a slightly puzzled expression, but she continued to ignore his questions, both verbal and nonverbal.

At the edges of his senses, Legolas was vaguely aware of the others continuing their way forward down the path. Elladan and Elrohir now becoming the guide through the forest, to allow Legolas his moments of peace.

She approached him, footsteps making no noise as if the earth absorbed every ounce of proof of their presence here. When she came to stand before him she offered a smile, but made no effort to hide the grief that light her eyes like stars. Her delicate hands reached forwards, and began to weave the flowers she had collected into his hair, adding several to each braid and tucking the last behind his ear.

Even if he had not seen which flowers she had chosen, he would have been able to discern them by their smell, even as they mixed together in the air about his head. Omithoalum, a white flower with a sweet scent which always brought a ting of sadness to his heart, for it grew over the graves of those who had fallen. It had not been intentional at first, the flowers had come to be there by themselves. Yet now with every new grave dug, an Omithoalum plant was placed over it. To mark the fallen, and encourage its souls return to the forest which it loved.

Ranunculu was another flower that added its scent. Thought this one was a vibrant purple, and smelled strongly of spices. The fireflys which Legolas had loved to watch as a child were particularly drawn to these flowers, and as such, Thranduil had ordered many of them planted in the queen's garden. Where Legolas could watch the lights dance at night, like stars that had fallen to the earth, even from his bedroom window.

Later, this particular plant would become invaluable to him and his people, for it was used to combat the poison which the great spiders carried within them. Countless times had these vibrant beauties saved the prince's life, and those of his friends. On the long sleepless nights on patrol they had even written a few laments about the plants. Some depicting them as the strongest warriors of the forest, while others spent the song attempting to rhyme the name with as many other words as possible. It had helped to pass the time, and lift their spirits.

The final flower was the Limonium, always the first to bloom in the spring. For the first few weeks following winter, one could travel about the forest and see nothing but endless fields of the bright yellow buds. Always a promise that life was returning once more, without fail. It had become a game, amongst his people, to go searching for the flowers every year. The first one to find the buds would bring them back to his father, who would weave it into his crown, and call for the spring celebration.

Her soft hands left his hair, brushing his cheek lovingly before coming to rest at her side once more. "We will speak of it later."

Dark green eyes stared into light blue ones, as the Prince took another deep whiff of the plants, to see if he understood what she was trying to tell him. Poison, death and grief had been wrought following his departure, and though he wished to be surprised of such a fact he was not. Legolas had known that the battle still raged on in his home, all the bit as fierce and desperate as the ones he faced at the gates of Mordor.

Yet, there was happiness at the end of this tale. While death and grief had been suffered in unbearable amounts, there was also hope and new life. The tree's had begun to seed once more, and both the forest and his people began to bloom once more. Life was returning.

He knew, in time, she would tell him more of what had occurred. He would hear the tales of the long battles, and see the list of names no longer gracing the earth. And he, in turn, would share his grief with her and the nightmares which still flashed when he closed his eyes.

But now was the time to forget such things, to enjoy the return of life, joy and light. Until the shadows were more of a painful memory, rather than a recent tragedy.

Crouching down, he plucked some flowers of his own. More Limonium but also Heliconica, for he knew the latter of the two was Avaleina's favorite. She often joked how the blue hue of the petals were the same color as his eyes. Swiftly, his fingers weaved the plants together to form a beautiful crown, which he placed on her head, having many long years of practice at the task. He tucked the last Heliconica behind her ear, and gave her a smile.

He understood what she wanted to tell him.

A moment hung in the air between them, as neither moved a muscle nor averted their gaze from one another.

Legolas looked her up and down with a critical eye, taking a deeper and longer look than he had before. She was thinner than when he had left, but he was certain he was as well. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and he was nearly certain he saw the faint traces of a new scar by her hair line. He was endlessly pleased to find her eyes were the same, the fundamental warmth still glowed brightly from within.

He wondered idly how he appeared to her, as she committed her own appraising. He knew that he was thinner than she had ever seen him. One could not sprint the distance of Rohan with little to no food, and continue on from there with no rest and remain the same. No one could, not even Elves.

But could she see the sadness that he felt deep in his soul, but tried valiantly to ignore? Or perhaps she saw the faint shadow of the deep cut by his neck, gifted to him by a particularly determined Uruk-Hai. Gimli had griped for weeks about the fright he had given his dwarven companion that day, when he had found him lying in the grass in his own blood. The Uruk-Hia laying near him, Gimli's axe still deeply embedded in its skull. He had only grumbled louder when he remembered that the Elf's first reaction was to laugh.

Legolas very much expected her to be aware of all these things, and quite probably more than he even yet knew himself.

She gave him another small smile and reached for his hand, her eyes aflame with the warmth he loved so much, "Come, we should not let the others get too far ahead, for the tree's are still a labyrinth."

His spirit began to burn warmer within his chest. For Elves could form a type of bond with those they most cared for, and at times could even sense them about in the world even if they're eyes could not see them, nor ears hear them. And his spirit was pleased to be around another soul which it had grown most accustomed to.

As they drew closer yet to his father's stronghold, he soon could make out the faintest traces of his father as well, his bond almost physically pulling him forwards and towards the great Elven King.

While his own bond could sense his father at quite a distance, he knew his father had sensed him the moment he had approached their home. A ripple had been sent through the tree's, sensitive to the changes of their kings emotions, knowing of his desire to see his son once more. Even now, a few tree's continued to silently baid their prince to hurry along, to go to his father.

Yet, as Legolas drew nearer to the only parent he had ever really known, the nerves in his stomach seemed to only become stronger, and not lessen.

Avaleina sensed his conflict, and turned back to him with concerned eyes, "What is troubling you?"

"I am worried to see Ada again" He looked away from her, and then to where he could see the peak of the mountain the lived beneath peaking over the tops of the tree's. "I am worried of what he will say. I not only disobeyed him as a son, but as a Captain against his King. I also worry about his reaction to Gimli. His view of dwarves is no secret."

"Legolas" Avaleina breathed sympathetically, letting go of his hand so she could place both of them gently on his face, "Your father will say nothing except for how glad he is that you are home, and safe. His love for you is like no other, he just wants his Greenleaf back"

Legolas nodded mutely, he knew she was right. His father had a temper it was true, yet in all his years of life it had rarely turned on his son. With his mother gone, and his grandfather long since passed, Thranduil was the only family Legolas had. And vice versa.

All the love, comfort, and lessons of his life had come from his father. It was his father which he ran to when he was scared, his advice that he sought out in times of trouble, his arms he cried into. He could not even count the number of times he had wished for his father during the war of the ring, just as Aragorn had wished for his brothers.

Yet his nerves seemed to ignore his logic, and continued to twist within himself like trapped serpents.

"As for the dwarf," She continued, "Perhaps we could sneak him in. So you could warn Thranduil of his presence, before he see's him."

Legolas snorted, starting to walk forwards once more, catching her hand in his as he went, "We could not so much as get Gimli to the front door without Adar knowing of him. We especially could not sneak him through the halls"

"We could sneak him _under_ them, though"

He turned back to her to witness the sly smile on her lips, and a loud barked laugh flew from his lips, "Oh, Gimli is not going to like this"

Together with matching grins the two elves raced through the tree's as fast as possible, heading back towards his friends. It did not take them long to catch up, their intimate knowledge of the forest and its path allowing them to make shortcuts the other would not have thought of.

As the pair of them crashed back onto the path, Gimli's eyes narrowed at his blonde friend in open suspicion, "No. Whatever it is that you want, the answer is no."

"I have yet to speak of what I want!" Legolas laughed, still gazing at the dwarf with brotherly affection, even as the dwarf gazed back with suspicion and slight disdain.

"I do not care, Elf. I have seen that look before, and I did not like the outcome then, and I will not like the outcome now" His words were punctuated with a huffed grunt, and crossed arms.

"Well," Avaleana butted in before the prince could speak, "If you wish to meet the king at the gates, while everybody watches, and he is caught off guard, and will certainly react in anger. Or, you could allow us to sneak you inside so Legolas can warn him of your presence first. The choice is yours, Master Dwarf"

Legolas bit his lip to keep his smile from growing, as he watched the resolve slowly begin to melt from Gimli's face. His father's unfavorable reputation certainly had its advantages at times.

"Fine. What is it you want, then?"

"We want to take you down the river, beneath the stronghold and up through the cellar" Legolas said the words as if he had merely asked Gimli to accompany him on a short walk. Gimli could hardly believe his ears at the relaxed nature of the sentence, as he glanced over to the river beside them. Which moved incredibly swiftly, twisted and turned dramatically and flowed over several large rocks. Not to mention the drop it must make it order to flow so deeply underneath the mountain

"If thirteen dwarves can sneak out of it, I see no reason why we could not sneak one dwarf in." The Elleth shrugged.

…

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, and i'll see you again soon for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli made sure to keep half an eye on his elven friend as he and the elleth pranced through their tree's. He was well aware that the blond elf was several hundred years older than he, but he still felt like he ought to protect him. He had taken the safety of this 'young' elf as his duty to protect the day had left the woods of Lady Galadriel.

It wasn't long after that, when Gimli had discovered Legolas had also decided to ensure his new friends safety. He would never admit it to the elf, but there were many incredibly aimed arrows he was thankful for. Legolas did not always count those kills either, sometimes he counted the as two.

Looking out for the Prince had gotten to be habit in the time they had grown to be friends, and Gimli saw no reason to break the habit now. Especially now.

The war might have been over, but Gimli had long sensed that the danger had not yet passed for his dear companion. He had seemed withdrawn as of late, he participated in less conversations and spent more time wandering alone under the moonlight. Refusing Gimli's and even Aragorn's company. His usually rapt attention was dulled at times, seeming lost in his thoughts more often than not. Other than that, outwardly, there didn't seem to be much amiss with Legolas. Yet Gimli had not been able to shake the feeling of concern and dread.

"Can he hear us?" He grumbled to Aragorn, he figured he had a good guess on the elf's hearing range but times like these were not times for guessing.

"I do not think so, but I would advise you to speak softly. The tree's have ears" Elladan answered, appraising the distance between himself and the two elves in the tree's.

"Do you think we've gotten him here in time?" Gimli asked, careful to keep his voice low.

There was a small silence amongst the group for a moment as they contemplated the answer.

When Gimli had been unable to shake his concerns, he had approached Aragorn with them. Only to find that the Ranger had also noticed something amiss, but was adamant that Legolas was going to refuse to tell him anything. Apparently, he had already been trying to force the elf to open up, but had only succeeded in annoying and driving him farther away.

Together, the man and the dwarf had stolen away to ask the twins if Legolas had confided in either, or both, of them. They were unsurprised yet still disappointed that he had been as forthcoming with them as he was with the rest.

So, the four of them had formed a kind of secret alliance to keep a close eye on him. They could not find much more proof of anything, they only began noticing the distance he had placed between himself and others more often than before. Gimli was ashamed to admit that he did not know when this pattern had emerged, but now in hindsight, could see it had been building for some time.

The decision had not been made to force him home until the twins had come barging into Aragorn's room in the dead of night, both still reasonably intoxicated. At the time they hadn't fully been able to explain what they had experienced that night. Only that the the two of them and Legolas had been drinking under the stars together, Legolas far more than either of them, and when they grabbed his arms to take him to bed felt a deep and cold _wrongness._

In the morning, Gimlis heart broke slightly to hear their sober account.

"It was like his fae was calling for help, it struck me like ice down to my toes and into my soul" Elladan had mumbled, swirling the tea in his cup thoughtfully.

"I have never felt anything like it" Elrohir had agreed, running a thoughtless hand over his heart as if to rub out any remaining chill from last night, "I fear for him, Estel. I truly, and deeply fear for him."

They had sat in a moment of contemplative silence then too, before Aragorn had spoken. "Then we must get him home, and quickly. I feel there are only a few people on Arda that can save him, and all of them remain on the other side of the world."

And so they had hatched a plan, fully knowing none of them would be able to convince the Prince to return home right away. For there still were a huge number of roaming dangers in Gondor, and the Elf wished more than anything to rid the world of them and help Aragorn's lands become safe once more.

So they had devised a campaign, that moved like a snake through the grass. It wound throughout the land of Gondor, stopping at many towns and villages along the way, steadily making its way to Mirkwood. Aragorn had claimed a desire to know his people, and what needed to be done to help them, and asked his closest companions to come with him. Their trail just _happened_ to end closely enough to Legolas' home that he would not be able to refuse a visit there.

The downfall to their plan was the time it took, time they felt Legolas himself did not have much of. Regardless of being an immortal being or not. But they had not seen any other reasonable option to get the elf to do what they wished. Since he seemed adamant on insisting in the lie he was fine.

"I do not know," Elrohir admitted, "but that King Thranduil will know. I suppose we just need to wait to hear what he says."

"We could ask Galion." Aragorn smirked, the Kings long standing attendant had been around longer than Legolas himself. He was loyal to Thranduil, but he had strong and often correct opinions of his own. Who else would know the king and his son better, than the one who had hovered around them since before the son was created.

"That is also very true _, little brother_." Elladan agreed, carefully eyeing Legolas.

There was several moments of silence, as they all rode in contemplative silence. Except for Pippin, who had simply been waiting for an acceptable amount of time before it would not be impolite to ask his question.

According to Merry, his mother, and many others, this was not a skill he had been born with. Over time he was able to guess at the proper length of time, judging by weather or not Merry kicked him. His shins were far less bruised these days than when they were younger.

This seemed like a reasonable amount of time to the hobbit, and so he finally asked his question. "Legolas is to be married?" 

This brought the conversation back up to a more lively tone.

All three sons of Elrond broke out into happy laughter, "Yes little one," Elladan confirmed with a grin, "The Princeling is to be married."

"He did not tell me." Gimli mumbled, trying to keep the hurt undertones from his voice but not quite succeeding.

"Talking of his home when he is not there has always been hard for him," Aragorn said, giving the dwarf a sympathetic smile, "Not knowing of his loved one's safety has always plagued his heart and his mind. He would not speak of her for the hurt it would bring him, and the fear that the thought of her might be used against him."

"When are they to be married?" Pippin asked eagerly, squirming in his seat on the horse to try and look at the face of his elven companion. "Do you think I will be invited?"

"I am beginning to think they will never be married." Elladan answered, exchanging a look with his twin, "And I am sure you will get an invitation if it happesn, fear not little one."

"Why would they not get married?" Pippin pressed, ignoring the warning look from his cousin, "Is that not the point of an elven betrothal?"

"It is the point, yes." Elladan began.

"But they are taking a truly incredible amount of time to do it, even my elven standards." Elrohir finished.

"How long have they been betrothed, then?" Gimli asked in an attempt at nonchalance, noticing the superior look Pippin shot the other hobbit now that he was not the only one interested in asking questions.

"No idea." Aragorn answered cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

The dwarf frowned deeply, "What do you mean you have no idea?"

"I mean that he will not tell us. Any of us." Aragorn gestured to his brothers, "All I know is that they have been betrothed since before I was born."

The dwarf and hobbits shared a stunned look, before Pippin picked up the conversation once more. "There was no announcement? He did not tell you in a letter? Nothing?"

"No," Elrohir answered, "One night we were all in the hall of fire at Yule, and somebody, I think it was Glorfindel, made a joke about how it was absurd the two of them had yet to promise themselves to one another."

"We knew the moment that sly smile crept to his face that it had already happened." Elladan continued seamlessly, "We pestered him for hours for the details but he shared absolutely nothing. I world not be surprised if they are the only two who know."

"Except for Thranduil," Elrohir added, "There is no way Legolas would not tell his father such news."

"Except for Thranduil." Aragorn and Elladan agreed with finality.

There was silence for a moment.

"That absurd!" Gimli exclaimed, giving Aragorn a somewhat scandalized look.

"That our elfing," Elladan agreed.

"A walking, talking, ball of absurdity." Elrohir finished.

Gimli took a deep, calming breath. He was not sure if he world ever grow accustomed to the way the twins traded words and sentences like they shared a mouth. He often wondered if they were to be separated if they would still do it, one of them speaking complete gibberish far away from where the actual conversation was taking place. He would not be surprised if that would be the case, it would make sense as to why they were nearly never out of one another's company.

His eyes caught movement in the tree, Legolas and his bethohred racing back through the tree's with grins on their faces. Gimli did not need to know what the elf was going to say before he knew he world not like the outcome of it, not one bit.

The Elves crashed onto the path in union, stopping abruptly before the horses. "No. Whatever it is you want, the answer is no."

"You have yet to speak of what I want!" Legolas laughed, grinning at his dwarven friend. A grin the dwarf could not help but notice seemed less certain than when he had first met him.

"I do not care, Elf. I have seen that look before and I did not like the outcome then, and I will not like the outcome now." He huffed out a determined breath, crossing his arms to drive his point home.

Legolas looked as if he was about to speak but the Elleth beat him to it. "If you wish to meet the king at the gates, while everybody watches, and he is caught off guard, and will certainly react in anger. Or, you could allow us to sneak you inside so Legolas can warn him of your presence first. The choice is yours, Master Dwarf"

This gave Gimli pause.

He did not want to admit it to the elves but he was really quite nervous to meet the ElvenKing. The Dwarf felt as though he ought to expect the worst, perhaps to get thrown into a dungeon like his father had been. Even among the Elves of Rivendell there seemed to be a general sense of either fear or respect for the ElvenKing, perhaps both in some cases.

Yet Legolas had done nothing but assure Gimli of his safety since it was decided the dwarf was coming home with him. He had tried to pry him for information about exactly _how_ he planned to assure his safety, but all the elf world say was: "All will be fine, I will talk to him."

Gimli wasn't a fan that the elf didn't seem to have much of a plan, yet here he was standing. In the King's forest, trying to decide how he should meet him. After Legolas had talked to him, or before?

The Elleth knew she was right, and Gimli hated it, it felt like when he lost a bet to Legolas. "Fine. What is it you want, then?"

Legolas grinned, "We want to take you down the river, beneath the stronghold and up through the cellar."

Gimli blinked at him, looking to his left to look at the rapid churning water near them. Breaking over huge rocks and fallen tree's alike, all traveling swiftly downward to the cellar of the ElvenKing.

"If thirteen dwarves can sneak out of it, I see no reason why we could not sneak one dwarf in." The Elleth shrugged.

Gimli thought he might perish at the thought.

But then he saw the transformation of the Elves expressions, eyes widening in something that could only be described as fear. Aragorn did not react immediately to whatever he was feeling, but he did moments later. It took Gimli several more to hear his voice.

"Have you been gone so long, my son, to think you could sneak anything into my halls without me knowing? A Dwarf, no less."

In that moment, Gimli almost wished to perish.

For there the ElvenKing stood. As tall and proud as Gimli had expected him to be, taller than Legolas and more stern. They had the same blue eyes yet the Kings were harder, the same blond hair, but his longer and uninhibited with braids.

Leaves and flower buds and blooms sat atop his head in the fashion of a crown, it seemed quite possible that it was his crown. He had no weapon anywhere visible that Gimli could see, which should have been a comfort, but it he got the strong impression that he would not need weapons.

"Adar." Legolas greeted, stunned.

He and Avaleana exchanged startled looks before they both fell to kneel before the King, Avaleana mumbling, "My King," as she went.

The King regarded the pair of them for a moment, his face an expression that Gimli couldn't quite make out. Then, his eyes slid to Gimli, and up to Aragorn.

The dwarf did not know what the King was playing at, but he wasn't a fan of it. "Estel, it is a surprise but not a displeasure to see you."

Aragorn inclined his head in respect, placing his hand over his heart, "I wanted to come and see the Woodland Realm in all of its glory."

The King's lips quirked up in what might have been a smile, "It is Eryn Lasgalen, now."

"A fitting name."

The Kings eyes slid off of the former ranger and to the twins. They exchanged a pleasantry in Elvish Gimli did not understand and then his eyes came to rest upon the hobbits. "I world imagine you two must be friends of Bilbo Baggins."

Both hobbits perked up noticeably at the mention of Bilbo, it was unsurprising that it was Pippin who replied, "Yes sire. Yes we are good friends. Sir. Sire." Pippin threw Merry a panicked look, "My King."

The ElvenKing smiled a little at the tiny creatures, and Pippin seemed to melt with relief.

Silence hung in the air then, and Gimli wasn't sure if this was his opportunity to introduce himself. He did not know if he ought to. Until Aragorn nudged him from behind, "I am-"

"Yes, I know who you are." The King cut in, "Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain." He paused, appeasing the dwarfs reaction, "Bard tells me that you are more pleasant to deal with than your father, I do hope he is correct."

Gimli nearly braced for the impact, verbal or otherwise. But the King only held his unwavering eye contact for several moments longer, making him feel as though every aspect of himself was being examined. "But that is of little consequence to me right now."

He turned back to where Legolas and Avaleana still knelt, "You have torn your stitches, go to the healing ward and get them fixed." He looked to the twins, "And if you two would be so kind as to show our guests to the Kitchen. You have missed lunch, but I am sure you can find something to their satisfaction."

The Hobbits looked absolutely delighted at the prospect, exchanging smiles between them as the twins turned back onto the path towards the stronghold. Aragorn and Gimli had not been personally excused, but turned to leave as well when Avaleana rose and made her way down the path as well.

Gimli twisted around to try and see one last glimpse of Legolas, but he had already stood from where he had been kneeling and moved out of view.

To his bewilderment, Avaleana and Aragorn shared a grin as they departed.

… **..**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I would love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas did no wait for the other to fully leave the clearing before before he scrambled to his feet and closer to his father, wincing slightly. " _Mae govannen,_ Ada." 

" _Mae govannen,_ Legolas." Thranduil responded coolily, crossing his arms, "Perhaps you could take the time to tell me exactly what it was that you were thinking during all of this?"

It was very much not a question, and every bit a demand. Legolas winced further, he always hated whenever Thranduil used this tone of voice. To his knowledge, he had yet to encounter any being that had _no_ issue with this tone of voice. It sent troublesome elflings and young warriors scattering for cover if they could, council members studied their shoes in depth, and even Lord Celeborn had been known to let out a long and drawn out groan at its appearance. Occasionally, if they were together, Elrond and Celeborn world do it simultaneously.

"Thinking, my king?" Legolas nearly stammered, glancing up at his father's face hoping that it would have softened since he had last looked. It had not.

"Yes, Legolas, thinking. That is if you gave it any thought at all, joining a fellowship comprised entirely of children! You promised me that you would be careful when I allowed you to go, this was the complete opposite of careful!"

"Not...entirely comprised of children..." Legolas realized that was the exact worst thing he could have said in that moment, a second after he was done saying it.

"Do not speak to me of Mithrandir." Thranduil snarled, "I have heard that he plans to remain on the other side of Middle-Earth from me until he sales west. It is no matter; I will see him again in Valinor and we can talk about the Dwarves, the Dragon _and_ the fact that he led my only son into the pits of Moria to fight a Balrog."

"You heard about the Balrog?" It was a statement, not a question. Legolas had been hoping that a complete story of their travels world not have reached his father by now, and that he could underimbelish certain aspects of the tale. Like the Balrog.

"Yes, I heard about the Balrog. I also heard about the creature of the lake that guarded it. If you were thinking you would not have consented to go anywhere near the mine to begin with! You tried to climb the Caradhras, Legolas!"

"A very small part" Legolas squeaked out.

"The portion does not matter to me." Thranduil ground out, "Next you are going to say that you only went 'A little close to Mordor.'"

"Well-"

Looking appalled Thranduil waved for silence, "Enough. I do not want to hear anymore."

Obedintly and somewhat gratefully, Legolas snapped his mouth shut. Thranduil heaved a sigh, and looked down at his son who still looked incredibly distressed infront of him. He was by no means done with this conversation, but Legolas had been gone for much longer than Thranduil was accustomed too and he had missed him dearly. The ElvenKing had a soft spot for the Prince, and the entirety of the woodland realm knew it. Without another word Thranduil opened up his arms expectantly.

A grin spread across the youngers elfs face and he wasted no time in throwing himself into his father's arms, clinging to him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, glad to finally be reunited before Legolas mumbled, "I missed you" into his father's chest, where he was currently still crushed into.

"I missed you too." Thranduil gave his son one last tight squeeze before letting him go, "But we are not finished with this conversation. However, I think the dwarf would look far less exceptionally terrified if he arrived at the stronghold with you by his side. "

Legolas studied his father shrewdly for a moment, he must have known about Gimli for some time for him to react this way. The ElvenKing did not deal with dwarves or surprises well, being surprised by a dwarf was just terrible for everyone involved. Somebody must have told Thranduil everything before he got home, "Who betrayed me?"

The King grinned with wide satisfaction, "The sons of Elrond traded information for pardon in their fathers blame of not tying you securely to post in Imladris until sense returned to you. Also, the tree's lied when they promised they would not tell me you had brought the dwarf, _penneth,_ they heard about your stay in Lorien. And visit to Fangorn."

Legolas sensed a _very_ vague expression of guilt from the forest around him as he turned from his father to give the closest tree a scandalized look, it merely turned its leaves upwards slightly in a show of its displeasure with him. "Come now, you know you will always be my favorites."

The tree turned its leaves a touch higher and an acorn fell perfectly from a tree onto his head, and then it went back to ignoring him. Legolas turned to his father in exasperation but found a smirk that seemed to match the feelings of the tree's. He scowled at his father too, "I will admit the visit was pleasant, for a time, but I could never stay there for long. There are no other tree's in all of Arda whose company I enjoy more than yours."

Still, the tree ignored him. "When I was in Lorein I still wished for your comforting branches instead, and even the Ents of Fangorn cannot compare to you. You know you have the warmest place in my heart, do not be jealous. There is not reason to be."

Leaves on all the nearby tree's ruffled themselves in what could only be a sigh, Legolas felt the collective mood of the foliage shift into a more favorable one for him than it had been. The forest was still not happy, but it would likely not drop anything else on his head until it had truly forgiven him.

"Go find the Dwarf, before I change my mind. And tell Estel I will deal with him for his part in all of this later."

… **..**

Elves, it seemed to Gimli, grew on trees in this particular forest and fell like ripened fruit when it suited them. Three descended from above with such haste and stealth that even one of the twins gave a jump in surprise, both were clad in the simple green clothing that Legolas himself favored with bows and knives glinting dangerously on their backs.

There was an elleth and and ellon, speaking after one another so swiftly that Gimli found it a bit difficult to keep track of where one sentence ended and another began. Their accents were thicker than Legolas' and the common tongue sounded odd on their tongues for some words, clearly much more accustomed to only speaking their fair language and not the clumsier one of mortals.

"Did we miss it?" The ellon's demanded, the tallest of the new arrivals ,"Has Thranduil killed the elfling yet?"

"Lord Ferdan cut archery practice short so that we may come watch," The elleth broke in briefly.

"They were all placing bets on what excuse he would use this time to get out of his rightful punishment," the tallest one continued, giving a bright laugh, "My money is on blaming the entire ordeal on Estel."

Aragorn gave a shout that might have been protest, or might have been fear, "Blame it on me? I have done nothing to warrant such a cruel fate, surely the King will see that?" The others around him smiled at one another, and the King of Gondor's distress grew, "Surely?"

"Well he will have to blame it on _someone_ , and he has yet to get even form when you told the King about what the princeling did a few summers ago."

"Thirty summers ago, Farlen," Aragorn corrected, "That was _thirty_ summers ago."

The taller of the two ellon's shrugged dismissively at the correction, "A few summers."

"Elves." Aragorn muttered under his breath to no one in particular, as Legolas made his reappearance to the group.

He did no so much as fall from the tree's as the elves had done earlier, but launch himself with the highest velocity that could be managed and directly into Farlen, knocking them both solidly to the ground with a loud thud.

"Not dead, then." Farlen grunted, roughly shoving Legolas off him in an attempt to gain the upper hand, aiming to pin him to the ground.

Legolas, however, appeared to have been expecting this, and used the momentum to throw him badly off balance as he attempted to spring to his feet, causing Farlen to come crashing back to the ground and directly on top of Legolas. His elbows knocking the air from his lungs.

Regardless, the Prince gave a delighted but breathless laugh, "Not dead."

It was probably the least graceful thing Gimli had ever seen an elf do, but was still fairly certain it was still more graceful than he had ever been in his entire life.

The elleth pushed Farlen off with her foot and roughly pulled Legolas to his feet, "Months we have been listening to your father gripe about you, and you have not been home half a day and he has already forgiven you!"

"Its disgusting, really." Farlen added from where he still laid on the ground where he had been rolled.

"Next time I will be sure to stay away longer." Legolas commented dryly, "Perhapes then the both of you will have missed me properly."

"We did not say that we did not miss you!" The elleth protested, pulling him in for a fierce hug, and then adding brightly, "Just that you disgust us."

Farlen finally and swiftly climbed to his feet, nearly attacking Legolas in a hug that appeared much more forceful than it needed to be, "I guess we should not have been surprised he did not slaughter you on sight as he led all of us to believe. Thranduil is a King, and Kings need an heir, and after the stunt Ava pulled at at Dul Guldur, I no longer believe he world name her one in your absence."

Avaleina gasped in protest and Legolas whipped his head around to look at her, eye narrowing suspiciously, "And what did you do to Ada at Dul Guldur?"

She gave him a scandalized expression, pressing a hand to her against her chest, "I did _nothing_ to your Ada at Dul Guldur."

"Except ignore several very _explicit_ direct orders." Farlen ducked expertiely as Avaleina swung for him, dashing behind Legolas for cover.

"You ignored them too!" She insisted, trying to dive around Legolas to reach him.

"On the contrary," he darted out from behind Legolas and around to the other side of Aragorn's horse, "I was following _your_ orders to ignore the Kings orders."

Avaleina turned to Legolas once more after giving Farlen one last scalding look, "They were really terrible orders, the kind that you would make when you're trying to do the right thing. We never listen to you, I do not know why he expected us to listen to him."

Legolas only laughed, regarding the three other elves with great affection, "It is a true mystery."

"But come, Farlen, we are forgetting ourselves." The unknown elleth turned finally to the rest of the company once more. "Welcome greetings to everyone except Estel, for whom I have yet to decide if I shall even admit to even knowing. I am Eloissa, this if Farlen, we are warriors of the realm."

Aragorn looked as if he was about to dispute his unwelcome welcome when Legolas spoke, "Ada says to tell you that he will deal with you later for your part in all of this, Estel, by the way."

Eloissa crossed her arms, looking triumphant while Aragorn copied Avaleina's aghast expression from before, "You _did_ blame everything on me!"

" _I_ did not have to, your brothers had already beaten me to it."

The new King redereccred his horror to the appropriate targets, "My own brothers?"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Besides, you are just upset that you did not think of blaming us first."

Aragorn sniffed at Elrohir's accusation, "That is because, unlike you two, I am loyal and trustworthy."

Elladan patted his younger brother encouragingly on the shoulder, "And you be sure to remind Thranduil of that when he asks you why you led his only son and most important thing in his life, to the very gates of Mordor."


	5. Chapter 5

Farlen led the troup around the back of the stronghold, bypassing the bridge over the water and the huge oak doors that served as the strongholds main entry. Well, the official main entry at any rate, as most of the inhabitants used the back way out of habit. Legolas had faced is fathers wrath for the time being, and now it was time to face his Archery Master and commander.

"Out of the fire, and into a different, slightly hotter fire," Avaleina commented, giving Legolas a teasing smile, and then standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek when he gave her an incredibly sour expression.

"And he is in a truly foul mood today." Elossia cackled, skipping through the gate the moment Farlen said the password to make them swing open of their own accord. Merry and Pippin gasped in awe at the gate and proof of elvish magic, since they had not seen it often and were much less able to sense its general presence than their other companions.

Doors suchs as this were littered throughout the forest kingdom he called home, except they were not gates but hidden trap doors on the forest floor. They did not open for any creature who did not utter the password perfectly. They were placed strategically throughout the wood, concentrated on the 'problem' areas where the worst fighting tended to happen. Some held food, clean water, and healing supplies. While others were big enough to fit entire patrols of elves into the earth, shielding them away until help could be sent.

Such safe havens and stubborn doors were to thank for countless elven lives, and a few humans. Unfortunate victims to a growing evil they did not have the power to defeat.

There had been several occasions where Legolas believed he might in fact die in one of those holes. There had been one occasion where he and his patrol has been trapped in the earth for several days, half of them bleeding steadily.

 _The Orcs had pushed their line of ground overtop of them, and none of the Greenwood warriors had been able to break in long enough to come and rescue them._

 _He had been laying in the dark for what seemed like ages. Hoping and praying with all of the others trapped with him that somebody would come for them, for none of them would willingly surrender themselves to the horde of orcs above. Orcs hated nothing on this earth like they hated Elves, they all knew the kind of suffering and indignities they would suffer at their hands. All the elves trapped would rather enter the halls safely nestled among the roots of a forest that loved them so dearly, than screaming and crying from the horrible tortures the Orcs would have in store for them._

 _Avaleina was laying next to him in the dark, but she had not stirred or spoken for at least a day. His thumb was pressed against her wrist unceasingly, the steady but faint heartbeat the only comfort in this endless darkness._

 _His back was wet with what he imagined was blood, whose blood he did not know. It was not until after they had been rescued that he learned they had laid in the dark for five days, drifting between life and death, before anyone was able to get to them._

 _Never before in his life had Legolas been so glad to hear his father's voice; first was a great warcry, then the password, and then nearly sobbing his name as he reached into the dark to retrieve his wounded son. Legolas had begun crying the very moment he recognized his father's voice._

Avaleina murmured something to him, and gently tugged on his arm to gain his attention, pulling him from his thoughts and back to the conversation. As if guessing his thoughts, or maybe perhaps just the nature of them, she wrapped her arms around him while he took a moment to collect himself.

His arm slid around her shoulders easily, and he commented dryly, but lacking the usual biting tone, " Oh, good. I survive the very gates of Mordor and Gimli's cooking only be be killed the very moment I return home."

This time it was the Prince who was on the receiving end of a smouldering sour look, "Nobody forced you to eat it, I would have been just as content to watch your starve yourself if only I knew you would not complain about it ceaselessly until you ran out of breath."

"Fortunate for you then, that I ate it, for I never run out of breath.'

"So I have noticed," The dwarf huffed, "I have not had a single moment of peace since we left Rivendell."

Legolas was about to fire off a clever retort when a great gleeful cry broke the air, "Prince Legolas has returned!"

They had finally stepped into view of the training fields, where it appeared the archery master was currently pushing the elite Greenwood archers into complete exhaustion.

They all made to throw their bows away and rush to greet him, but a harsh and firm command of, " _Hold,"_ had them all frozen in their tracks.

Ferdan approached him swiftly and purposefully from across the field, exactly as intimidating as Legolas remembered from his first archery practice. The warriors around him held their breath, and Avaleina slid from his side, leaving the prince to face his fate alone, "Legolas Thranduilion!"

The ancient elf was one of the few elves in Greenwood that was taller than its prince, which did not help matters. He came to an agitated stop before his wayward captain, much closer than Legolas might have liked, "I do not care what anyone says, you are far worse than your father ever was."

Legolas nodded,"I know."

Ferdan might still be able to look truly terrifying still even after knowing him for so much time, but he was also a source of great comfort. He might have been blind in his one eye but that did not mean he still did not go on patrols. In fact, when Legolas had finally been deemed old enough and skilled enough it was Ferdan who had led his patrols for over a decade. It was him that carried Legolas back to his father the first time a spider had managed to sting him, twice.

 _The pain from his back and leg was excruciating, he could feel the darkness and venom seeping farther into his body with every heartbeat. It was hard to hear things, or tell where he was. The venom rang in his ears and clouded his vision, such evil was never supposed to touch the skin of an elf. The sting in his back made it hard to breath, crushing his lungs from the inside while his leg felt as if it had been mangled by some horrid beast intent on ripping it off. There was no antivenom here, they were out. He would have to wait. "We will fix this, elfing, I promise. Just hold on and you will be alright"_

"You are the _luckiest_ elfling in all of Arda!"

"I know."

Ferdan had been the archery master since before Legolas was born, one of the few friends of Thranduil who had managed to follow him all through the ages, lands, and battles. He had lost sight in his left eye the same day his father received his terrible burns, but unlike Thranduil he never explained how it happened..

It was easy to see how he had managed to come this far, his body was littered with marks and scars, his temperament so firm it might have been rock. He would have crawled to the third age if that is what was required, dragging Thranduil behind him if he must.

"And you've brought a dwarf!"

"His name is Gimli, I believe you'll like him."

It looked as if he had much more to say, but Ferdan stopped himself and cuffed the prince upside the head once instead. Then, he brought Legolas' head to touch his own, sending a rush of warmth and comfort form his soul and into Legolas' "We'll fix this, elfling."

Tears pricked at the corner of Legolas eyes, a reaction to the combination of the words and the warmth, "I hope so."

The words had been quite, too quiet for even elven ears to overhear. Then Ferdan stood back and addressed the other young warriors, " _Resume."_

Not unlike a mob of puppies, the warriors of greenwood descended on their dearly missed prince. Legolas was washed into a sea of excited voices, and crushed by more than a few exuberant embraces. Yet, his heart did not sing like it used to. Like it should. The strange detached, cold feeling still lingered in the corners of his heart, unshakable. Except it seemed colder now, here, than it had in Gondor.

Perhaps because he knew the light and warmth he should be feeling in his home, surrounded by those who loved him. He had been home not even a day and already at least three people had felt the shift within him, something he had managed to hide from everyone else for over a year. Even the twins.

He knew this would happen. It was why he had not wanted to return home, there would be no ignoring the crack in his heart here, he would not be allowed to try and hide from it. First and foremost his father would never let him.

Which was probably for the best, his father always knew what was best for him. It did not mean that he was prepared to face this darkness.

Ferdan called for his warriors to return to the training field, including Farlen and Elossia, reluctantly they all filed back to resume training. Legolas turned back to the friends he had temporarily been ignoring, the twins it appeared had already whisked the hobbits away to fill their surprisingly large stomachs, Aragorn and Gimli had settled themselves underneath a tree and appeared to be in a deep discussion.

… **..**

The three sons of Lord Elrond realized at the same moment that the greetings between Legolas and the other archers would take some time before they even began to calm down. With that in mind the twins led the hobbits away to go find some food, while Aragorn led Gimli under a nearby tree to settles themselves under for the time being.

All things considered, Aragorn thought it had gone very well. Gimli did not seem to share in his opinion, and still looked as if he was mildly convinced he might be turned into a rug still at some point. But considering that Thranduil had been living in Doraith when its King was slain by dwarves, and his only son had just come back from the very gates of Mordor and returned with a dwarf. A dwarf who just happened to be the son of one who belonged to the group of dwarves that had woken the dragon years before near his incredibly flammable kingdom.

If all the King did was ignore him, Aragon considered his friend very lucky indeed.

Seemingly satisfied with Legolas' preoccupation Avaleina laid herself in the grass in front of where he and Gimli rested their backs against the tree the picture of nonchalance, she watched Legolas for a moment before turning to look at Aragorn, "The King requests an explanation."

It was hard to give an adequate explanation to a worried father when you yourself did not have one. "Somethings wrong with him, but he wont talk to any of us about it, refuses to even acknowledge there's a problem. If we press to had about it he just leaves, disappears to places we cannot find or cannot follow to. He will not even speak to Gimli about it."

Which, to Aragorn, was one of the most troubling things about this. He was fairly certain he could count on both hands the number of times he had seen Gimli without the company of Legolas, and vise versa after they had left the forests of Lorien. The two of them had been thick as thieves in all aspects, and they seemed to have an understanding of one another Aragorn was fairly certain he would never achieve. Legolas no longer sought him out but the dwarf if he were injured, nervous, or angry. The elf had told Gimli things, deep personal things, about himself and his life that had taken Aragorn over sixty years to learn about. Legolas was not alway the easiest elf to reason with, but Gimli seemed to have a natural gift for it.

The idea that something was bothering him so deeply he did not even trust Gimli to know about it, was troubling. Frightening even.

To their surprise she laughed, "Legolas? Ignore a problem and pretend it's not here? He would never."

"We knew we had to bring him back here, if he would not let us help him."

She looked to Gimli sensing the deep guilt he carried with him, ashamed something happened under his watch that was enough to change his elf so much. "Do not fret so much Gimli, there was something wrong long before he left for the Fellowship. While I admit it is worse now, and I do not yet know why, it is not a failing on your behalf."

There was a loud burst of laughter from the delighted cluster of archers on the field, Gimli waited for it to die down, "I am ashamed to say I do not know what caused this, but I think it began before we even reached the gates. He has always been flighty, but he became so distracted. Forgot things he should not forget, he had no appetite even after a fierce battle, he did not even force me to endure his songs to the tree's as much as he used to. I tried to keep an eye on him but he got so recluse sometimes, always climbing to places only an elf could. I'm worried for him, deeply worried."

Aragorn blinked in surprise, that was far more than he had expected the dwarf to say on the matter. Especially so quickly, in light of that he saved him from having to ask, "Do you think he will be okay?"

Avaleina paused to listen to something their mortal ears could not hear, an annoying habit of wood elves, "Ask me that question again later, excuse me."

Promptly she sprang upwards and into the branches of the tree, disappearing for a moment. Aragorn looked around hoping he would be able to spot where she came back out, thankfully he caught the movement in the corner of his eye and was surprised to find that she had dropped next to the King.

He had not been aware that Thranduil had already made it back to his stronghold, he had not noticed him pass them by from the gate and so he suspected he had in fact beaten them there. Though Aragorn did not know how, he supposed the tree's were an option, and while he was the King of the forest Aragorn was fairly certain he hardly ever choose to travel by the tree's unlike most of the elves that lived here.

There was an uncomfortable sensation of making eye contact with Thranduil from across the field, and he briefly wondered exactly how good the King's hearing was, and then the elleth thankfully stole his attention away.

"Where did she go?"

He indicated with his chin to where the two had begun making their way slowly along the edges of the fields along the forest. Avaleina appeared to be speaking seriously about something, Thranduil for his part seemed to be listening intently to what she was saying, his head tilted down to accommodate for their height differences.

They walked arm and arm, and it appeared that in her enthusiasm Avaleina occasionally pulled at his arm or jostled him but Thranduil did not appear to mind. Even from here Aragorn could tell how rapidly she was talking, hardly taking a breath long enough for the King to get a word in. Again, he did not seem to mind, bestowing her with a look that was not a smile but far from unhappy.

"Aule help me."

Aragorn gave Gimli a sympathetic look, "I remember the first time I met Legolas' father. He was less than thrilled to find out that his son had so enthusiastically befriended a mortal. The twins refused to travel to Greenwood for most of my life, afraid the King would blame them for introducing me to Legolas."

Gimli groaned loudly, but the the man continued even louder, "But it was not as bad as I expected. You underestimate our friend and his remarkable ability to get what he wants, and he wants you to be here."

The dwarf did not seem convinced, and buried his face in his hands in silent defeat and acceptance of his fate, while Aragorn continued to observe the two elves.

He considered himself considerably less terrified of the ElvenKing than his brothers, they had always maintained that it was because any misbehavior on their behalf could haunt them quite literally for the rest of eternity. The other elves of Rivendell did not fear him per say, but were wary of him and his people, especially of him. Nobody wronged one of his wood elves, hurtful comments or otherwise without him hearing about it.

They respected him certainly, and rightly so, and should he become angry with them or lose his patience it seemed likely that lesser elves might be afraid of him then. But generally speaking, the King's presence did not seem to bother the woodleves of Greenwood.

Thranduil was their protector, the one who kept a wall between them and the darkness. The one who managed to keep their spirits and morale up through a seemingly endless war, kept them busy and happy, focusing every ounce of his mind on his people and all but ignoring everything else. He was the sort of King that Aragorn hoped to be one day.

There was a reason why Greenwood had survived long enough on its own to even become Eryn Lasgalen, Wood of the Greenleaves. Ruled by a King who just happened to have named his son Greenleaf.

Aragorn had noticed the pinkening of the tops of Legolas' ears when his father first said the name.

The track of their conversation seemed to have travelled to lighter topics, as Avaleina gave a delighted laugh. The King himself did not outwardly appear as happy, but Aragorn knew from experience that if you were to look at him his eyes would be dancing with merriment in a very similar way to his son.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gimli asked anxiously

"Right now, they are talking about you, my dear friend."

Legolas had returned to them from the archers a grin on his face, and sat cross legged in the exact spot Avaleina had been before, "Although before they were talking about something else, and I would assume it was me, if that helps rest your soul."

"It doesn't."

"Its will be fine Gimli."

The dwarf was not convinced, but said nothing about it. Having also noticed Legolas had finished with the archers Avaleina made her way back across the field, while Thranduil quickly disappeared inside.

She came to stand behind Legolas, who leaned his back against her legs, "What does Ada have to say about Gimli?"

"He has said exactly nothing about Gimli, not even to Galion."

"There see!" He grinned at the dwarf, "I told you it was fine."

The dwarf was not convinced.

…

 **Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, would love to hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gimil wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. He and Legolas had been arguing since Lorien about the nature of underground homes, brought on by the elf's continuous griping about the mines. Gimli had maintained that a hole in the ground was a hole in the ground, and Legolas wasn't allowed to complain since he himself lived a hole in the ground. Legolas had maintained that his home was nothing like the 'cold and heartless' tunnels of men and dwarves.

He tried to conceal his astonishment but judging by the grin on the elf's face he hadn't done a very good job of it. But he couldn't help it, it was amazing.

Huge windows had been cut into the stone to allow as much light as possible to stream in, great embers and colorful moses glowed around the stronghold to light their way in places the sun did not touch, torches were used as well but only when necessary. Plants and vines of many kinds sprouted and thrived throughout the stronghold, and some of the great spaces even had tree's growing. The river that brought life to the forest also flowed through their home, the bubbling of it over the rocks deep below adding an additional and pleasant song.

It seemed that over time countless little forest creatures had found their way into the mountain, and even though he had only been inside the mountain for a few minutes he had already seen many different kinds of birds, and smaller woodland creatures. The songs of both the elves and the birds intertwined beautifully, even if it was elvish music.  
Legolas had been continually uncomfortable in every human city he had been in, always claiming them cold and lifeless. Gimli had not understood then, but had gone for long walks outside the city walls with is dear companion anyways, willing to do whatever might ease his spirit. Now though, he understood why the cities of men or dwarves might seem lifeless and cold to him.

Elves all around called merry and ecstatic greetings to Legolas as they went about their days, some dashing over to give him excited embraces, all had grins big enough it could have split their faces. Yet the entire time his hand had not left Avaleina's, and if it did it was only to wrap an arm around her waist, she hardly took her eyes from him even to blink.

It was not what Gimli had been expecting, but now that he had seen it he could not imagine Legolas calling anything but here home.  
An elf with simple clothing and long unbraided black hair reached the top of the stairs he had been climbing at an incredible speed and turned directly into their path, "Ah! My wayward elfling finally returns to me!"

Legolas made some sort of strangled sound that might have been unarticulated excitement and rushed forward with the swiftness Gimli had only seen him use a few times, throwing his arms around the neck of the dark-haired elf. The other elf held the prince just as tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back like one might for a distressed child and Gimli found himself surprised at how parental the action seemed.

Eventually, the two parted, the dark-haired elf wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You smell like men. It is a good thing I have already prepared a bath for you, otherwise, none may remain excited of your return."

Legolas shrugged and grinned, glancing briefly at Avaleina with slight adoration when she melted back into his side "Could be worse. I could smell like an Orc."

"I think your father might have thrown you in the river before allowing you back inside."

"Wouldn't be the first time he threw me in, I doubt it would have been the last."

A pleasant and youthful grin slid onto the other elf's face, although Gimli got the impression he was far from young, "Yes, you are probably correct about that. Might have given your poor dwarf the fright of his life."

Unable to stop himself, Gimli broke in, "I think the Balrog accomplished that nicely, actually."

To his surprise, the new elf laughed merrily at his comment, "Fair enough master dwarf. Shall I show you to your room so you can freshen up as well?" Then after a moments thought he placed a hand against his heart and bowed slightly, "Galion. At your service."

"He can have food brought to you as well," Legolas added, fully aware there was only one fewer plate of food to satisfy the dwarfs ravenous hunger compared to the hobbits. As expected, Gimli nearly drooled.

"It shall be done, then."

 **….00….**

Legolas waited until Gimli, Galion, and Aragon had turned down another hallway before he pulled Avaleina into a little alcove that was shielded by a rather determined bush. The second the two were securely shielded from view he made to kiss her and was met halfway.

To say the two has been private with their relationship was an understatement, Legolas had learned his lesson when his mother had been targeted just because she was married to his father. The enemy did not fight fair and would exploit any possible weakness shown. Unfortunately for elves, that often mean their sensitive heart and souls. Many of his people were aware of their relationship, but none ever brought it up  
Warmth bloomed from where their lips met and down the rest of his body, the love and light burning in his veins. How he had missed her.

He pulled her against him with hands wrapped around her waist -careful not to disturb the wound in her stomach - as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck. Finding the ribbon she had braided into his hair before he left, she broke out into a wide grin accompanied by a small and merry giggle.

Not finished yet but enjoying the sound of her laughter too much to disturb it Legolas trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheek, down her neck and finally to her collarbone.  
Her hands threaded into his hair once more as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking comfort in her warmth and heartbeat, "I missed you, so much."

He could still hear the smile in her voice, "Good, you should have." Pulling away from him enough to tilt his head up with her finger under his chin she kissed him again, hard and full of love. "I missed you too."

"Good."

Pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips she backed out of their hiding place, lacing her finger with his and pulling him along and back towards his room where a warm bath was waiting.

The elf's madness it seemed had finally fully rubbed off on him, for that could be the only explanation for him requesting to speak with the Elven King; without Legolas.

Galion seemed just as surprised but led the dwarf down long hallways that echoed with whispers in his wake nonetheless. No elf actually said anything to him, even if they did he would not have understood them.

Gimli knew they had arrived the moment he saw the huge wooden doors, upon closer inspection he saw that a merry celebration in the woods had been carved into the doors. On the left side near the middle, an elf wore a ring of flowers around his head - one of the many elves depicted doing so - but his seemed far bigger and somehow more sturdy. The carving really was quite lovely, the manner of some of the details reminded him of his own work a bit.

Although his was with stone, which was much more difficult and easy to damage beyond repair he insisted to himself a moment after the thought.

But then he saw what the carving with the sturdy flowers was holding, a little elfling who was reaching high into the sky after a butterfly. A beautiful, tiny smile carved expertly onto his fare face.

He wondered if that was supposed to be Legolas or someone else entirely.

Either way, Gimli wouldn't ask. He waited silently and patiently outside the doors while Galion slipped inside without so much as a knock. Sooner than he had expected he was allowed inside.

The kings study much like everything else he had seen of Legolas' home was not what he had expected.

First off, it was much brighter than he imagined and had a genuinely welcoming feel to the room. Huge bookshelves covered many of the wall, piled high with books and papers he had no hope of reading. As well as books there was also many decorations and trinkets. Some were simple wood carvings, dried flowers, a stuffed toy, a tiny bow and several drawings that had obviously been done by a child. In fact, as the dwarf swept his eyes around the room once more there were nearly dozens of drawings, all with various degrees of talent.

There was a deep and plush chair pushed strategically near the fire in such a way that the view through the huge glass doors to a small balcony would not be obstructed. A book was on the table next to it, still sitting open waiting for whoever had been reading to return, and a nest of blankets sat looking warm and welcoming.

As well as that there were several plants, although he figured he would fund them in nearly every room he entered - they were wood elves after all - and finally, there King Thranduil sat looking both regal and deadly behind his desk.

Gimli attempted to swallow his nerves when he recognized the same look in the king's eyes as there was in Legolas' right before he killed something with an arrow shot that should have been impossible. He hoped he would have a better fate than every creature who was on the wrong end of Legolas' stare.

King Thranduil gestured to a chair directly across from himself, "Have a seat." It did not sound much like an offer but much more like a command. Either way, Gimli sat, ignoring the way his feet dangled like a child since the chair was made for much longer limbs than his.

Wanting to spend as little time as possible in his study as possible he got straight to the point, "I have an offer for you."

He wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting, but there was none at all, the king only folded his hands atop his desk, "Continue."

Gimli didn't allow himself to glace at Galion who still lingered in the room, somehow keeping his eyes steadfast into the blue eyes it felt he ought to know but didn't, "I have not known Legolas for thousands of years, I know the fact that I have only known him a year is but a blink for you. But it isn't for me."

This time he did break contact, but just for a second, "I have not known him as long as most. But I do know that he plays with village children even at the darkest times, I know he tends to remember the beginnings of songs but not the ends, I know that he is absolutely useless with time and is unable to keep himself still for longer than ten minutes. He puts everyone before himself, and his kindness still stops me sometimes"

From somewhere to his left he heard Galion huff a laugh, but King Thranduil remained with his stone expression. "I know that he has the most loving and warm heart of any being I have met, and being able to call him my friend will forever be one of my greatest accomplishments and blessings. But I also know that he is not sleeping or eating as he should, he is not laughing and teasing as he should and I have never been more concerned or scared for anybody else in my life."

"All this time I have been told that we had to bring him to you because you would know what to do. How to help him. So if you tell me right now that it would be best for him for me to continue my travels home, I will go. I can tell him my mother sent me a raven and I must return home. He never has to know about any of this. I'll be gone before dinner"

He got the slightest of reactions then, a very gentle tilt of the king's head to the left. Hardly noticeable, but there nonetheless. "I do not believe your departure will be necessary."

Gimli just blinked at him for a moment, he had been almost certain he would be sent packing, "Very well. I will leave you to your work, then."

 **…...00…..**  
To say the bath was a blessing would have been an understatement of his existence, had there not been a chance if him falling asleep and drowning he might have stayed in bed all day and night.

But there was a very good chance of him falling asleep and drowning, so as soon as he was all clean he dragged himself out and into a fresh set of clothes not even bothering to comb out his now wet - but clean - hair.

Everyone had left his room almost exactly as he had left it, plants growing on almost every surface they could be placed. Some blooming bright colors, some with training vines and some that we're content to do neither. His window had been opened to let in the fresh air and songs from both his people and the forest.

It should have filled him with immeasurable joy. But it didn't. It should have been all he could hear, but it wasn't. He heard the echo of the waves, the cry of the gulls, he heard the moaning of the ships and it hurt his heart. "I did something."

Avaleina was there in seconds like she had somehow teleported from the couch she had been laying on to standing in front of him, "What happened?"

But he hadn't said it out loud yet, that would finally be admitting it. That would make it real. There would be no ignoring it after this. No pushing it back down. His heart started to beat too fast, and it was hard to breathe, to swallow, to think. "I did something and I can't fix it."

"Stop." She stepped closer to him, smoothing the wet hair away from his face, "Breath." Placing one hand on his chest to make sure was obeying she commanded, "Breath in. Hold it. Breath out."

Legolas did as he was instructed, focusing on her voice and the warmth in her eyes and the softness in her touch rather than the waves and birds. "It's okay." She promised him with a kiss.

He knew she couldn't promise that to him, but he loved her for trying.

"Come." Slowly with linked hands, she pulled him to the couch, sitting sideways with her back resting against the arm of the chair she pulled him down beside her, throwing her legs over his lap once he was settled. Somehow they both managed to put an arm around one another. "Just because it cannot be fixed does not mean it cannot be helped, okay?"

He couldn't look at her when he said it: "I went to the sea. I heard the gulls and now my heat won't forget it. I gave myself sea-longing and now this side of the sea will never feel like home again and I can't fix it and I want to but I can't and I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Its making everything so hard and I'm so lost and I just can't-"

After that his words were a jumbled mess as tears and sobs overtook him very much against his will. Avaleina nearly crushed him in a protective embrace, rocking very slightly and humming softly.

… **..00….**

 **Hello and thank you for still reading, I approached you all so much. I'm sorry for the break there but writer's block is eating me alive.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter, hopefully see you all again soon, would love to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil stared down at the letter in his hand, written in Avaleina's neat script that had always been so much tidier than Legolas' own, but worded in such a way that he was certain he had dictated it to her. Judging by the fact that Legolas was sitting on his hands, rather than leaving them free to tap silent rhythms like usual probably meant they were shaking too hard for him to write it himself. And words had never been his forte, most hard to deliver news was brought to his father in the form of letters.

This was potentially the worst news Thranduil had ever been given, and as a king who ruled during a war that literally lasted centuries; he had been given a lot of bad news. Part of him wanted desperately to cry at just the thought of Legolas leaving these shores without him. To be parted. The other part wanted to cry over the thought of what pain his son might feel if he didn't leave.

But he knew that if he were to give in to the urge, then his poor son who was obviously trying desperately to keep himself together wouldn't stand a chance. "You and Ava are the first I've told."

He folded the letter so he didn't have to look at the words on the page, "How long have you known?"

Legolas looked up and away at nothing in particular, distracted by something in his head, "I knew the very moment it happened. Do you know what's worse? I knew it would happen. I had been warned, and I did it anyway."

Knowing his son's habit of getting lost within his thoughts, Thranduil gently took his son's hand and squeezed reassuringly, "Warned by who?"

It took a moment longer than Thranduil would have liked for Legolas to be able to focus on him again, "Beware the Sea, if thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." He said it with a slight tune, and Thranduil had no doubt that it had been playing over and over in his mind since the sea.

Celeborn had written him the moment Legolas had left the golden wood to ensure Thranduil knew that for now at least he was whole and well. But had neglected to mention his wife's warning, "Galadriel. And she still let you go?"

"I could not have been stopped." Slowly, finally, small tears began to leak from his eyes but were quickly wiped away, "I knew it would happen, I just did not think it would feel like this. It's too much. I keep washing my hands but I can't get the blood off. When I close my eyes I can't stop seeing, seeing it all. Sometimes it's so loud I can't hear what people say to me."

The last of the carefully constructed wall Legolas had so diligently built and maintained over the last months crumbled, "My heart aches for something I'm scared I can never find in the lands again and I'm scared that none of this will stop until I give in. I can't get it to stop and I need it to stop-"

For the second time that day he openly wept in the arms of one who loved him.

 **...0.0..0.0**

When Legolas had not arrived for dinner, Aragorn supposed his best course of action was to loiter in his brother's room and wait for somebody to come. Because, eventually, somebody would. Because they knew that, eventually, the twins would get tired of waiting and leave to get answers themselves.

They were nothing if not protective older brothers.

Gimli had somewhat reluctantly gone to bed not long after dinner but only after getting both the twins and Aragorn to firmly swear that they would wake him should anything happen. They had all agreed to let sleeping dwarves lie, he needed rest almost badly as Legolas did by this point.

Somehow Gimli had a strange ability to wake up whenever Legolas tired to sneak away and insist on joining him more often than not.

Somebody knocked on the door but came in before anybody could answer. Not unsurprisingly, it was Avaleina that barged in, "I thought I might find you here Estel. And before you ask he's with his father."

That wasn't surprising either.

After one look at her face, Elladan offered her his wine glass, which had been recently filled and she nearly drank the entirety of it. "Oh, it's going that well?"

Ignoring him, she turned to Aragorn, "Where's Gimli?"

"Gone to bed."

"Oh, good. Legolas has just sent me to chase him there, and the hobbits?"

"They had their fair share of your wine and have also gone to bed."

Elrohir pulled her back and onto the couch with him before she had a chance to make a break for it, "What's the verdict?"

"That depends on who you're asking about, and what Legolas' decision is."

The brothers glanced at each other and then Aragorn asked for them, "He does have a choice though? There are options?"

Options other than sailing.

The unspoken words hung in the air, the twins were well aware there were some wounds that could not be healed on these lands. They had seen it happen to their own mother.

She looked down to her hands, "Sort of."

"What does that mean 'sort of'? How can you 'sort of' have options?"

That, apparently was the wrong thing to say and before Aragorn could apologize or one of the twins grab a hold of her she was out the door and slamming it behind her. Elrohir quickly followed after, while Elladan fixed his youngest brother with a dark expression.

"Sorry."

 **...0.0...00.0.0.**

"Ava!"

She heard Elrohir calling for her, could hear his footsteps quickly making their way down the hall behind her, surprisingly not accompanied by his brothers. It was for that reason and that reason only that she slowed her steps to a brisk walk.

Encouraged, Elrohir quickened his own and soon fell in step next to her, "Don't listen to Estel, I know he already feels bad for what he said."

She turned right at the hallway he hoped she wouldn't, heading directly for Thranduil's room. "I don't care."

But she still let him link one arm with hers, "You do not have to tell us what it is, and Estel should not have asked. But tell us what we may do to help either you, Legolas or the king. Anybody, really. We just want to help."

Her steps managed to slow a bit more and she sighed, "I know.

"Good." They both went silent as they passed by a guard going about his day, "So tell me what we might do?"

"I don't know yet." Not entirely encouraging. "I am waiting to hear what Thranduil has to say."  
Before the final turn to the king's room, Avaleina stopped, "Thank you, for bringing him home."

Elrohir kissed her cheek, "For the two of you? Anything."

She glanced around the corner, perhaps making sure there was nobody lurking around nearby or maybe you check if Galion was waiting expectantly for her outside the door. He was, with a stack of papers she must need for something.

Turning back to Elrohir her eyes were a bit glossier than they should have been, "It's not good. Soon he will have to make a choice."

He knew that choice. The choice of if it was to determine if it was worth it to fight, or that there was truly no living this way. The choice to sail, or to stay. "I'm sorry. We tried to get him back before he got this far."

Somehow, in that impossible way of Silvan elves she managed a laugh. Not a mocking of spiteful one, but small and appreciative, "He would not have let you. He would not have come home until he was ready to face this, no matter how much you pushed or pulled."

"Find us later if you need to, at any time of day."

 **...**

Legolas felt Avelina returning long before she knocked on his father's door, which swing open of their own accord at their king's silent wish.

In her arms was a small stack of papers, and even from here he could pick out several of the chief councilors handwriting. His father abandoning his work did not mean it went away, only that it was somebody's else's problem. Usually, that meant it was his problem.

It was a bit touching to see that Ava had taken over that responsibility so readily.

His father was in the midst of telling a story and so she did not give a greeting other than a bright smile before starting to sort the papers in her arms to the appropriate piles amongst the overcrowded table in the corner.  
Galion was suspiciously nowhere to be seen.

With the story done his father turned his attention to their new member as she took her spot next to Legolas on the couch, "And your stitches?"

"Freshly changed and cleaned." When he narrowed his eyes suspiciously she continued with a bit more enthusiasm, "They are! I got Elrohir to do it."

"Very well, if you say so."

She had only been gone for hardly two hours but he had missed her. It was no secret that he did not do well away from those he loved. "Gimli?"

"Already in bed and asleep before I even checked. The hobbits too. What have you two decided?"

"Decided?" His father asked, with slightly more drama than was needed, "Nothing. Family's do not make decisions until they are all there, we were waiting for you."

Next to him on the couch, Ava's ears turned a marvelous shade of red, and her soul put out warmth like a freshly stoked fire. Legolas knew his father felt it too, there was no need to hide here. "Thoughts?"

"I think it's a bit obvious to us all, but I don't think it's a question of 'if' you sail, but 'when'"

Legolas hated to agree, but even he could not lie to himself like that. If they were going to do this they needed to be practical. "Yes, I think you're right."

None of them wanted to say the next thing, though they were all thinking it. Ever the one to hate beating around the bush, his father caved first. "Do you need to sail now?"

Need. Not want. He did not want to go, would likely never want to go. But one day, eventually, he would need to.

Ava tightened her grip on his hand, probably without knowing she did it. If he said yes, they would make it happen. They would support him as best they ever could if that's what he decided. They would do anything he asked, right then. And he knew it.

Legolas thought about all he had suffered through, and the long nights awake and his loss of desire for food. His wandering mind that could not be leashed and kept from thoughts he did not want to have. "I think.."

It was so hard. It hurt. So badly.

But so would leaving Gimli and Aragorn. Leaving Ava and his father would break his heart, but he could never forgive himself for leaving Gimli and Aragorn before they were literally ripped from him.

Ava and his father he would see again. He only had a few years with his mortal friends. And then they would be gone forever.

"I cannot leave until Estel and Gimli are gone." Her hand released its dire grip, and his father looked far less like he might pass out, "So we need a plan."  
 **  
**

 **.**

Thank you for still being here, and still reading!

Can't wait to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Gimli."

Out of practice, the dwarf in question managed to stay perfectly still. Sometimes if he managed to do it long enough Legolas would let him be, even if he knew it was faked.

"Good morning Gimli."

Not this time, apparently.

"Good morning, Legolas." He muttered back, without opening his eyes.

Aragorn had warned him about the wine but he had not listened as he should have. That explained the drinking contest in Rohan, then. The room they had put him in, was not meant for one his size. But that just meant all the more room in the huge and comfortable bed.

"Drink this."

Gimli didn't have to open his eyes to look at whatever liquid the elf was trying to offer him to know that he did not want any of it, his nose did the trick just fine. "No, thank you."

Legolas clucked his tongue like when he disapproved of something, not the cluck that almost sounded like a chirp when he was pleasantly surprised by something. "It will rid you for your wine-induced ails."

"Hand it over."

It tasted far better than it smelt, and worked quicker than he thought any natural thing could. Slowly he peered an eye open, and then the other when the sunlight did not instantly make his head feel as though it might feel better if it were removed from his body entirely.

Like all the other rooms he had been in, this one was stocked full with more plants than the forest outside. Indeed it seemed to him Legolas had grown up in a self-grown underground jungle of sorts.

His friend sat cross-legged on a vast empty space on his bed, idly stroking a leaf with a finger while he waited for Gimli to come fully to life. Looking the most plain and bare Gimli had ever seen him in their near constant companionship.

His bow that was almost always within grasp was nowhere to be seen, and neither were the familiar bulges that he had come to recognize as hidden blades, there was not but a loose-fitting white shirt and pants on him. Not even shoe's. The most notable, and perhaps the most uncomforting was his hair. It did not hold the same exact braids it had every day, in fact, it held no braids at all and hung around his face very similarly to his father's.

With some effort, Gimli pulled himself fully upright to sit against the head of the bed.

Legolas smiled at him and pointed to the bedside table where he had brought a hearty breakfast, which Gimli's newly settled stomach yearned for. And so he pulled the tray onto his lap and began immediately to try the pile of eggs.

"You have something to say," He managed around a mouthful.

It was easy to tell when Legolas had something important to say because he had probably practiced it at least thirty-seven times in his head before this point. By the time he was ready to say anything, he was all but bursting at the seams.

"I am sorry that you are upset with me."

"That is a terrible apology."

The plant curled away from Legolas' touch like it felt something it didn't like, "That is because it is not an apology."

Gimli gave no verbal response but tried a sampling of the sausages next. Legolas would get to his point eventually.

"I am not saying you are wrong to be hurt that I did not tell you about Ava, because had the roles been reversed I would feel the same." Gimli glanced sideways for a moment because he knew sometimes Legolas needed encouragement to know that you were actually really listening to him. He put hard work into some conversations, it was only fair that he felt listened to.

"I do not know what dwarves know of the creation of Orcs. But they were not born naturally, they were not formed by a stronger being with an image in mind. They were my kidnapped ancestors tortured and twisted until there was nothing of light left within them until they hated anything that was not darkness and hatred. Until they hated us most of all, those they used to be."

A few other vines reached for him from where they had wrapped around the bed frame almost entirely, Legolas allowed them to coil around his fingers and hands, '" I have never told you about my mother."

Gimli shook his head, "You haven't, though I gathered long ago that she is no longer here with you."

"No, no she is not. She has not been here with us since just after I could walk." The plant reached out again, wrapping yet another tiny vine around Legolas' pointer finger, he idly resumed stroking it, "She was killed, cruelly, because of who she was to my father. Because of how much he loved her, how known it was. My grandfather had already fallen, and the same would have happened to me, probably worse, had my mother not hidden me in the bushes minutes before they found us. The tree's tried to keep me from seeing, but I could still hear. I didn't move or make a sound until it was over and she was gone. The sun had set by then, and the forest was burning. Ada didn't find me until the next morning."

And then his eyes got that faraway look, when they looked both blank and too full. Every time he saw it, a pit opened in Gimli's stomach though he did not fully understand why.

The vine tugged harshly on his hand.

Legolas blinked, "Part of my promise to my people, the worst promise I have ever kept, is that I would do everything within my power to keep them from being captured. To keep what happened to her, from happening to them. Sometimes when I wasn't fast enough, or we weren't strong enough to protect everyone, sometimes that promise meant killing them with my own bow. To keep them from being captured at all costs."

"The first time I had to do it, it was Eloassia's wife. It was the first time my hand shook, I think, holding my bow. I almost missed. She was the first of many, and it only got harder."

Gimli was fixed, his attention completely taken up, Legolas very rarely ever spoke about this aspect of his home. He hinted at things or troubles but that was all, he was much more likely to focus on the good and happy memories. At least verbally.

"When they attacked my first home, the one my grandfather built, Sauron yet had a strong hand on their wild natures. They were too reckless, too wild with hate when they slew my mother. In our later wars with them, they were smart, they had plans and orders. They knew who we were, they knew who was important and how. They couldn't know how much I love her, they couldn't know what it would mean for them to kill her. For them to make me kill her."

A few tears dripped from his eyes, but he hastily wiped at them, "I told none on our quest of who I really am for if I were to be captured they would have used me against my father, and I did not say anything about Avaliena lest she be used against me or my father in the war. The only way I could protect her from so far away was to pretend she meant nothing to me. Pretend she didn't exist and never had. If our trees have ears, who's to say something else doesn't?"

The more Gimli learned about his friends past the more he wished they had brought him here sooner.

While the past year might have been the absolute worst part of most of their lives, it sounded like but one chapter of a dreadful book Legolas had been living. All the more wondrous his positive nature and friendly attitude seemed.

"It is not that I do not trust you, or value you. Because I do, very much-"

Gimli could see, or perhaps he could sense a building panic, it wasn't uncommon if Legolas felt he could not adequately and accurately convey himself. A problem he already had in his own language made all the worse in Westeron, and so Gimli quickly caught his friend's hand as the vines fled in preparation of them wailing about. "I know, Legolas. I know. I was only a bit hurt, not angry, I know that you always have good reasons for things."

Legolas looked unconvinced and so Gimli continued, "Perhaps not always, for somebody who has lived as long as you with so many responsibilities you are an incredibly reckless creature, and I'm fairly certain that you have no sense of danger but when it comes to the matter of the heart, you always have good reasons."

Legolas laughed then, quick and sincere, "Alright."

Satisfied Gimli returned to his sausages and released Legolas hand, "Alright." But the elf's face betrayed him, "You have something else to say."

"Later today Ada, myself and our captains are going to Dul Guldur so he can unenchant something for us, and I would like you to come however I feel as though you might shout at me once it's fully explained."

Gimli paused mid-chew and narrowed his eyes, "And why might I shout at you?"

"Because I lied to you."

His eyes narrowed to slits, "Lied to me about what."

"This," Legolas pulled on the cord around his neck and out popped a wooden carving of a tree Gimli had seen dozens and dozens of times.

He had asked about it once, and Legolas had told him that his father had carved it for him many years ago and it was a sentimental piece. "What was the lie?"

"The purpose of this pendant is not sentimental, at least it was not created to be one. Inside, there's a small compartment that holds a strongly toxic substance. When Ada carved them, he asked them to release it upon hearing a specific word. It only takes a drop or two on the skin to be fatal; even for an elf."

The dwarf's eyes went from slits, to orbs of surprise, and then once again to slits of accusation, "What sort of person would carve such a thing for his son?"

Legolas' voice was falsely smooth, the kind of smooth of a rock after centuries of being worn down and not by choice, but the tone was still biting, "The kind of person who does not want to find the brutally abused and desecrated corpse of another person he loves, who does not want any more gruesome things to haunt his already crowded nightmares."

"Legolas I apologize I-" But Legolas was protective, Gimli knew that well (as did Eomer), and he had insulted one he loved. He would simply have to wait until the elf was done.

Early in the quest, he had learned the very valuable lessons that Legolas could tolerate nearly anything directed towards him specifically, but any insults to this he loved - especially his father - were not tolerated.

There had been one evening where Gimli had been fairly certain Legolas might actually kill him before Aragorn and Gandalf pried him away. That has been the last purposefully negative comment he had made about Thranduil.

"It is my job, as their captain to not let them suffer. To keep their souls and their minds from ever knowing such evils, and it is his job as our King to keep us from the same fate. He cannot be in the woods with us every day, he cannot fire the arrow and we would not ask any below us to shoulder such a burden."

Slipping it over his head Legolas nearly cradled it in his hands, "He is my father. He did not know how else to protect me anymore."

Gimli closed his Legolas' fingers around the precious cargo and patted it once, "Forgive me, it is easy sometimes with your nature to forgot how different our lives were. I would much prefer you not have known that date either."

"Yes," Legolas agreed, turning the object over in his hand twice more before returning it to his neck, "Me too."

… **..**

Thranduil caught the movement out of the corner of his eye immediately, the door leading directly from his study to the meeting from cracked open enough for a small elf to slip through.

Knowing that she had been spotted, Avaleina stopped just inside the door. Waiting for further commands.

Usually, he would wait for a natural break in the conversation to call for a recess if the news was not urgent. But he was curious, earlier in the day Galion had gone searching for her and been unable to dig her up. Which was odd, Galion had an incredibly good success rating when it came to finding people.

Legolas had spent the morning showing his mortal friends around the forest and so he had tried to keep Avaleina's random absence a quite as possible. It was likely that Galion had taken it upon himself to create a fabricated explanation; his captains were loyal to him almost to a fault and they did not keep things from him. Often.

Perhaps others would be troubled by the knowledge that some of their closest underlings still considered for secrets under their king's nose. But Thranduil did not particularly care, he trusted and had faith in them. If there was a secret, it was for a reason.

Running a kingdom smoothly relied on a lot of faith and trust, he had learned, a lesson his father had never mentioned.

The people of Greenwood had never let him down.

Holding a hand to the air and clearing his throat the others in the room fell silent, "I think it's time for a half hour break, don't you?"

Eyes that had been too preoccupied to already notice drifted to the office door. They all nodded easily.

"Good."

By the time he got up from his chair and through his office door Avaleina was already standing expectantly at his desk. Papers were laid out carefully on the surface of it.

Seeing no point in asking questions yet Thranduil turned his full attention to the papers on the desk. Some of the parchment was so old or wasn't even parchment, but a rough hide that had runes burned into it.

But not Silvan runes. He glanced up at her slightly guided face, "Well you have been very busy, haven't you?"

He was mildly surprised the trees had not warned him of her travels, she must have convinced them away from it.

Next to the hide was a much fresher looking paper, the ink hardly dry. Half of the runes had been replaced with old Silvan ones; a rough translation.

"Jah'har couldn't help me with the rest of the words, he said his people had no use of them and so they have been forgotten. But the other tribes might be able to help, Radagast too, if you ask."

Thranduil reseated the urge to chew on his lip, something he was much better at doing than Legolas. It had been a very long time, even by Elven standards since the tribes had last worked together as such. They worked with Greenwood, individually, but not together.

He read the half - translated mess before him, admiring the hard work Avaleina had managed to scrounge in such a short time. "You left to see them last night."

He still didn't look away from the papers, contemplating his choices. "Yes. The moment I left your room after Legolas fell asleep."

"It is a wild and far-fetched idea."

He heard her cross her arms, and didn't know to look to know the dismissive expression that would be on her face, "But it is an idea."

"It is." Thranduil tapped his long finger against his chin. It might be difficult to convince them all. "We couldn't tell Legolas."

He would put a stop to it. Or at least try to.

Avaleina shrugged, uncrossing her arms "So be it. He will forgive us."

Walking around to the other side of his desk Thranduil took a seat behind it, "Would you please pass me some ink, I have some favors to ask."

… **..**

 **Thanks for coming! I hope you have a wonderful day and I Can't wait to hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil handed all the letters but one to Galion, all sealed tightly, "Discreetly please, Galion. Even from Legolas."

"Especially from Legolas." Avaliena corrected without glancing up.

Galion narrowed his eyes, "What are you two sneaking around doing?" Then, after a moment's thought added, "Actually, if you are keeping it from Legolas, I probably do not want to know."

"Fair enough," Ava said from where she was still hastily copying a cheatsheet from an incredibly thick book on Thranduil's desk, long hair messily tucked atop her head held in place with a branch, as she had a terrible habit of dipping the ends of it in the ink.

"I really do not want to know," without a goodbye Galion left to arrange for the deliveries.

Thranduil turned his attention back to her, "Almost done? We are to be meeting Legolas soon, we can practice on the way."

She made sure the ink was dry before folding the pages into an envelope and then into a bag by her side, "Whatever I don't know now, I won't learn by the time I get there."

"True, but maybe your accent will be better."

"Fine. Even though they are going to laugh at me either way." He held the door open for her as she slipped out and into the hallway, Thranduil pulled the branch from her hair as she went.

They walked in silence for a moment as she plotted the sentence in her head, so few of her people even knew it to begin with and those who did, did not practice often. The words were hard to form, " _What are we telling him again?_ "

" _Again."_ Thranduil corrected. " _We are telling him that you are going to renew our trading with them; as the agreement of our borders with others has recently changed."_

" _Again."_ Ava frowned when the words still did not come out right, " _Again."_

" _A - g - ain"_

" _Again."_

" _Better. Now let's go over the greeting again."_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gimli hadn't expected the borderline from where Legolas' side of the forest had been and the side that was ruled by darkness to be so obvious. Where the elves side seemed stuffed to the brim and beyond in every manner, with hugs roots and branches twisting and overlapping one another, covered with fresh and green moss, vines, flower or leaves.

There was hardly an empty space anywhere, not even on the path the elks so carefully tread upon.

But the other side hardly looked like a forest at all. More like a poor imitation of one. Or perhaps a ghost. As if the very soil they had been living in had rotted them, the tree's were stained dark and what little vines they had were thick but limp.

The elks turned sharply to the right without any command and began walking alongside it. "They will not cross the line, even if we had asked them too," Legolas told the others.

The one carrying Aragorn and Pippin snorted, "Not that I would ever, or have ever, asked you too." Legolas added, "You know that." He looked back across the empty and haunted forest, "It has been quite some time since I have crossed the line, either."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look, Gimli had no idea which one was which though or which one was talking, "Last time, if I remember correctly, you were dragged across the line very unwillingly.

"Was it not Ava and Farlen that came to retrieve you?" The other twin asked

"Dragged?" Gimli asked with slight horror. How improbable it seemed sometimes that Legolas had lived long enough to be his best friend.

Legolas ignored him, "Well I wasn't going to get dragged to Dol Guldur _willingly,_ now was I? And yes, I was furious with them for it."

He wondered how close Legolas had come to saying the word that would have released the poison to kill him. How long would he have waited to be saved? How long did he fight fruitlessly against his captors?

The poor thing.

From his spot behind Legolas on the elk, Gimli could both feel and see his breath quicken. "Lad?"

Legolas jumped slightly, "Fine." Neither of them believed that, but he would not press it here. "Ada and the others are waiting for us in a field nearby."

Those from the fellowship had spent a bit more than half the day exploring the forest with an incredibly enthusiastic guide, waiting for him to get a message from his father that the others had left the mountain.

They were busy people, Gimli had been informed. Every last one of them

As they drew closer the sound of many laughing voices began to drift through the tree's, "What are they doing?" Pippin asked Aragorn, shifting on the elk like he might be able to see through the tree's

"Playing a game, I would expect." He answered his little companion.

True enough, as came upon the clearing all of the elves, including King Thranduil, were swept up in a game that Gimli had seen Legolas and Elrond's twins playing several times. He had been told the object of the game was to kick a ball across a field and up into the tree's branches to knock down small targets of the opposing teams. Without the use of one's hands.

The entire thing seemed ridiculous to him, but Legolas seemed to enjoy it.

"Who's winning?" One of the twin's asked.

"The king," Farlen answered, as he attempted to knock out a target and failed, "But that is because he is cheating!"

"That is a dangerous accusation to make," King Thranduil warned and Gimli couldn't help but be surprised by the lack of response from the others.

He, personally, could not think of a single dwarf that would dare accuse King Dáin of cheating.

"Don't cheat and then we will not accuse you!" Another he had not yet been introduced to added, as King Thranduil managed to knock down one of their targets; two out of three now gone.

Avaleina tried but failed to knock down the kings target, even though he could have sworn she hit one.

Gimli had never thought he would see a sight like this, that was for certain.

Legolas hopped off their elk with a wicked grin and raced for the clearing, effectively stealing the ball from his father and kicking it high into the branches.

Three targets fell to the ground with a thud, including one that had been nowhere near the ball.

The captains cheered, while King Thranduil yelled, "Now that's cheating."

But Legolas just laughed, and the tree above waved its branches about like it was laughing too, "You're just mad that there's somebody else in the forest again that the tree's like as much, or more, than you."

The King looked scandalized, " _More_ than me? First my warriors and now my tree's?"

The various elves began to collect their belongings that they had piled under a nearby tree, Farlen approached the Fellowship and the twins, holding out simple sacks.

Three normal sized, one a bit smaller, and then two smaller still. Gimli opened his immediately and was a bit surprised to find nothing but different kinds of tiny seeds. "Spread them as we walk, if you could."

"Of course." Aragorn and his brothers said together, helping the hobbits and Gimli off of the elks before accepting their own bag. Legolas wandered back to his friends as the elves got themselves sorted.

Pippin and Merry peered into the sacks as well, and Pippin reached a hand in to feel a few of them, "Why are they warm?"

"Ada's magic." Legolas answered, tossing his own bag into the air lightly. "It will help them grow better, faster, and help soak up the layers of darkness."

Curious, Gimli peered inside and then held a few in his hands. The sensation was hard to explain, but it was exactly the feeling he got from Legols sometimes. Not all of the time, but sometimes.

Sometimes when he was talking to the tree's, sometimes when he was healing a friend, sometimes nearby in battle. The thought had never occurred to him that Legolas would ever have magic of his own.

But the feeling coming out of the seeds seemed more electric, more like it was trapped, and wanted out.

Apparently ready to depart, a few of the elves raced ahead and across the line scattering seeds as far and wide as they were able. With grins of anticipation, the hobbits soon followed.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o**

Legolas had not actually seen Dul Guldur in several hundred years; but it looked nearly the same as the last time. Aside from fresh scorch marks and a few blood stains, admittedly though, Legolas was some distance away.

He knew the markings of his people well enough to see where every barricade and tent had been constructed, every campfire that had burned, since the graves the fallen had been planted in. It looked like several weeks of habitation. Maybe a few months.

Ahead of him, Ava had stopped in her stacks on the top of the hill and Legolas came to stand behind her, moving his right arm across her shoulders and holding her securely against his chest. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird against his arm.

She leaned back, eyes closed to the memories before her and leaned her head against him.

He kissed her cheek, tugged on her left ring finger and whispered, "Will you marry me?" in her ear.

She smiled before her eyes even opened as the others joined them at the top.

This was quite possibly the three thousandth time he had asked her that question, but he never got tired of asking, or of hearing her reply.

"Yes." And that familiar and welcome burn traveled through his veins, before settling back into place.

Around him, the captain's shifted closer to their king, and each other, instinctually. Several joined hands or linked arms, his father placed a gentle hand on Farlen's back. Right over where a arrow had torn right through him - almost through his heart - knowing that it still pained him sometimes.

All of them caught up in their own memories of their time endured here.

Elladan asked nobody in particular, "How long was the siege?"

Ava went rigid again, "I do not know, you will have to ask the King, but please refrain from doing so until I cannot hear." And then she was moving forward, away, willing to let go of his hand if he wanted to stay.

He didn't, not if she wasn't going to.

He didn't know if his father ever actually answered the question or not because both he and Ava were out of earshot.

Once he was sure they were also out of eyesight of most of those accompanying them Legolas moved her behind a particularly large tree, pulling her strongly against him and holding her there with tightly squeezed arms.

Her hands fisted in his shirt, and she accepted the comfort readily, pushing her face into the spot where his shoulder and chest met.

Legolas kissed her head and laid his stop it, "Breath, and feel that there's nothing here. There is nothing but our people, the trees and whatever woodland creatures are around. What you're feeling is just an echo of the hate. An echo of what you saw."

"It was horrible. Every minute I was convinced that it couldn't get any worse and every minute, somehow, it did. My legs shook with the effort of just keeping me upright, I have never been so tired. And that was only day three."

Legolas' own heart, lungs and legs ached at the thought; "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

Ava pulled away with a frown, and he reluctantly loosened his grip to allow it, "No. Do not say things like that. Do not be sorry, if it was not for you and your friends none of us would have survived at all."

"But I might have helped -"

"Or you might have gotten yourself killed. You could not have changed the course of our future had you stayed, you would have just suffered alongside us."

She kissed him, it was a strangely exhilarating feeling to not have to fear their love. To not fear someone would see who was not meant to, "I know you do not believe me, but I will remind you again later."

He kissed her again,just because he could, "If you say so."

"I do."

On the other side of the tree, somebody cleared their throat loudly, and then Farlen poked his head around, "Are you okay?"

"Which one of us are you asking?"

He stepped fully around the tree, "Either of you, but I'll probably ignore whatever you tell me princeling because I _know_ you're not fine."

"We're fine," Ava answered for the both of them, "And you?"

He shrugged, "No worse than you."

"Come on, let's go get this done."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thranduil waited for Legolas, Ava and at least half of the others to disappear from view and earshot before he even turned to look at Elladan, "Three and a half months of a continuous siege, here. Though, almost all of the warriors had not been home for more than a week at a time for the past three years. Your answer depends on how picky you choose to be with the definition of your question."

Elladan nodded grimly, "I am sorry that happened."

Thranduil turned his head forward again, reaching an arm out instinctually for Eloissa who had begun to shed silent tears, "Apologies do not erase memories or bring back the dead."

Aragorn noticed how quiet everyone had gotten since the top of the hill, even the hobbits had fallen silent. They all felt it, the strange empty air around them that one felt when standing in a grand empty room, or after a particularly tense air had suddenly left.

Or, after centuries of habitation, the worst evil in the world was finally destroyed.

Eloissa hiccuped into Thranduil's side and he smoothed her hair without loosening his grip with the other arm. Aragorn also noticed how covertly shocked Gimli seemed to be about everything. "But thank you, for the sentiment. I think we're all sorry it happened."

Wiping a discreet tear of his own Farlen began to walk down the hill, "I am going to go and check on Legolas and Ava."

Thranduil nodded absendly in recognition of the words, his attention still taken up by the thoroughly upset elf in his arms. He spoke to her more than anybody else now, "But it is over now, and we'll never have to do it again. Or anything like it."

"I know." Eloissa said, but still didn't move, and Thranduil did not seem troubled by it.

As if by some silent command the elves began walking forward once more, towards what was once their home, centuries ago.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, the newcomers gazing around them in wonder as they grew closer and closer to the city. The elves for the most part kept their gazes on the forest floor, or one another.

Aragorn did not need a woodelf's senses to know that there was no plant light anywhere near them that still lived. He wondered idly if they would ever be able to get the darkness and rot from the soil enough to bring all of their forest back to its former glory.

Perhapes Yavanna would help.

They reached the base of a staircase and the elves easily began to scale their way, Legolas lingered at the bottom with the fellowship, Ava still securely by his side.

"Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come all this way to lift the magic? Could you not have done it at home?"

"We could have, but we didn't want something so deadly anywhere near our home again. Plus, my people believe in the circular motion of life. We are ending this where it began, so long ago. Careful now, my little friends, the stairs are very steep and shallow."

To their credit, the hobbits only needed help a few times before they were in what Aragorn imagined had once been a grand entrance hall.

There was not much left other than the floor, and a few mostly crumbled walls and half collapsed staircases that led to parts of the castle that had long since fallen away. Even from what was left of it, Aragorn could tell how beautiful it would have been before its fall.

Legolas wandered slowly to a doorway leading to nowhere on the left, "I remember our rooms used to be down here. Mine was at the very end of the hall to the right, it had the biggest windows so that I could watch the forest."

Thranduil came to stand beside him, "Yes, it was. You used to push your bed under the window so you could look at the stars instead of sleep, everytime we pushed it back into place, we would find it back under the window the next morning."

To the right, Ava pointed up a set of pathetic looking stairs, "And the Library was up this way."

"So was your office, Ada." Legolas added.

Farlen laughed, clear and happy. He stood near the middle of the room, "This is where I broke your arm, Ava, do you remember?"

She laughed too, "Yes. And then Legolas knocked out two of your teeth."

"Oh, I remember that too." Thranduil added, rubbing one of his temples, "Legolas broke his hand on your front tooth."

Holding his hand out for Gimli and Aragorn inspection Legolas pointed to a spot between two of his knuckles, "Still have the scar from where it got impaled, too."

"And right here," another elf who's name Aragorn had shamefully forgotten said, standing right next to where the front door would have once been, "Was that huge fern that grew that we used to hide behind when we were supposed to be in bed when visitors came."

Swept up on their memories, they all began to point more things out.

"Here is where we used to start out races to the garden."

"And here is where it would echo best."

"Here, is where the rainbow used to shine through in the summertime."

Thranduil was watching them flutter around fondly.

"Do you remember the grape vines that used to grow over here? Everybody was always telling us not to climb them"

"Here is where that ledge was, way up high that we loved so much. I cannot believe nine of us ever fell off of it."

"These were the stairs towards the kitchen."

"Do you remember the little tables they used to keep in there for us, so that we could help prepare things?"

"Oh! And over here is where that robin nested for five summers!"

"Down this way the ballroom. I remember that the ceilings seems to touch the clouds!"

"I remember playing with the echo when it was empty."

Ava touched Legolas gently on the arm, "Do you remember our first dance lessons there?"

"I think I bit Legolas that day." Eloissa laughed, "I don't remember why."

"You did." Thranduil answered, "You never told us why."

"I probably didn't even know why."

"I think I dared you to," Farlen said, "I was angry with him that he had been spending more time with Ava than with me."

"Well, you handled it with the utmost maturity, and tact." Legolas said, flatly.

"Thank you."

They all gazed around again, and then Thranduil wandered to the center of the room. "Alright you all, bring the carvings to me."

Obediently they swarmed their king, and Merry and Pippin wandered closer to get a better look at what was happening.

One by one a captain would hold their carving out by the leather straps they were bound to in front of Thranduil.

Elven magic, unlike many would thing, is a very subtle thing. So while it appeared that Thranduil merrily stared at the wold until it cried a purple poison; Aragorn knew that there was much more happening.

It took a string elf indeed to keep welding magic without so much at uttering a word. But then, Thranduil's magic had always been particularly well taking to wood.

In hardly half an hour, the carvings were no longer a weapon of death, but truly just a token for memory.

The poison dripped off the side in a hole where a wall had once been, falling into the darkness below.

Yet another foul thing removed from the world, forever.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review !**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're going tonight? Right now?" It wasn't a huge distance to the mountains, but it was also no short walk.

His father spoke before Ava could, "Unfortunately, they've heard that we have already been in contact with two other tribes. You know well how they like to feel important."

"We are practically halfway there already, no sense coming all the way back again tomorrow. I'll borrow a horse from a human village and be back before you know it." Ava placed a hand softly on his chest, over top of his wildly beating heart.

Legolas looked at her, and then to the forest behind. This land was safe, theoretically. She would be in no danger. Theoretically.

It felt a bit selfish to admit, but he didn't want her to leave him. He knew it was to help his father, he knew the task was important. But he also really, really, didn't want her to leave. For hundreds of years he had seen her daily, and when the war began to be too much for them at least they could still interact with each other. Leaving notes in either others rooms, tokens tied to trees, midnight dances on the days they both happened to be home.

"I will come with you, then."

He finally got her back.

"Legolas," There was something about her voice that had always calmed him. Settling into his veins like honey over the cracks from the war had left. "I love you. But you know as well as I that historically speaking, the Erlariens usually do not."

Legolas found the Erlarien chieftain to be difficult at best, and absolutely infuriating all the other times. He was fairly certain the chieftain felt the same way about him.

He sighed and she smiled, Valar he had missed that smile. "I know they don't."

"So I will be back before you know it."

"Before I know it? I doubt that, very much." And she smiled at him again, not just any smile. _His_ smile. The one she gave nobody else. Somehow, his heart managed to melt just a tad more.

"I trust you won't mind if I borrow this?" Ava pulled his circlet from the leather bag she carried.

Truth be told, he hated wearing it. But then, she knew that. "It always looked better on you anyway."

The Erlariens were also a cripplingly proud tribe, and their chieftain would not meet with any messenger that did not demonstrate that Greenwood valued them as much as they valued themselves.

He took it from her hand and placed it gently on her head.

 _Ava got up from where she had been pressed against his side in the bed, even in the summer, he missed her body heat. She picked his circlet off the dresser and placed it atop her head, "How do I look?"_

 _He propped himself up on an elbow to take a better look. The sunrise was casting a golden light through the windows but still did not shine as bright as her. Barefoot in lose plain sleeping clothes, hair a bit tangled and mussed. "Nothing has ever looked better, when you get one of your own never take it off."_

 _If his chest didn't have a painful, poisoned hole in it he would have gotten up to join her long ago. To touch her waist and pull her against him, feel her breath on his neck when he tickled her side._

"When _I have one?"_

 _Only members of the royal family wore such crowns. He laid back down on the bed, "When."_

 _Somehow her smile glowed all the brighter, and he held an arm out, the one that hurt least to move, "Come back."_

"How do I look?"

"Nothing has ever looked better."

He could feel Gimli staring at him, and everyone else trying hard _not_ to look.

Nearby, Farlen cleared his throat noticeably. "And while you're gone, Ava, we're going to tell Legolas all of the embarrassing things you did while he was gone."

She groaned and leaned her head into his shoulder, he put an arm around her in comfort but still asked, "What sort of embarrassing things?"

"After the battle was over, and everyone had reasonably recovered from it she drank so much at the celebration she fell asleep in the woods somewhere. King Thranduil had to go looking for her after half a day."

Legolas heard the highly amused tone in his father's voice, "I was becoming slightly concerned she had drowned. Either in her own sick or a shallow stream."

"And she was sick. On the king."

She groaned in horror and embarrassment and Legolas tried valiantly to swallow his laugh. It sort of worked, but he knew either way she felt him struggle with it. "At least he came looking for me! He left you out in the field for the birds and the rain."

Thranduil just raised an eyebrow at them all, "And it was only my shoes. You've done, far, far worse to me, greenleaf."

Ava pulled away, "I should go. I'll find you as soon as I return." She kissed Legolas cheek and then turned to her friends with a scowl, "As long as Farlen hasn't shamed me into exile by then."

Reluctantly he made his arms release her, "For every story he tells of you, I'll tell three of him. He will not have the chance to shame you into living alone in a cave somewhere."

Farlen laughed mockingly, "You don't scare me princling. I am openly embarrassing and shameful. Do your worst."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and let a smirk pull at his lips, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Once, we were in the library and-"

"No!" Farlen shrieked, "You win, I resign. No stories."

Ava's delighted laugh was swept back to him as she walked down another path, stopping briefly for one last word from his father.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

It was already nearing sunset when Ava arrived at their meeting place. She was an hour early, but wasn't surprised to find Jah'har already leaning against a tree and waiting for her.

In the fashion of his people, either side of his head was shaved and with marks delicately weaving across his skin. His hair was braided and adorned with many gems and beautiful rocks. The newest one came from the wall of Dul Guldur.

"Greetings, it is good to see you well." He said in her language. The Sindarin language was hard for most of the Avari tribes to pronounce correctly, the movements required of their tongues and lips were very foreign compared to almost any of the tribe's combined languages. But still, he usually tried to say their greetings before fleeing back to his own tongue.

" _The stars continue to smile upon you with my wishes."_ She said, in his.

The scar on his forehead was more noticeable in this light, obviously showing a few breaks in his tattoo. The one that marked him the chieftains son, the one that would be added too should something ever happen to his father to make him chieftain.

Noticing her eyes, he ran his fingers across it simply, " _It ended well, things considered._ "

The 'thing' being an ax embedded in his skull, one that certainly should have hit her instead. She twirled the simple wooden ring on her finger out of habit, the one Legolas had carved for her." _Yes. You were lucky._ "

" _To know that an injury to myself would cause you enough grief to scream as such? There are worse pains in this world."_

And she had screamed, desperately. Even as Thranduil lifted her easily from the scene and away from the danger. Kept her from meeting the same fate, probably.

She hadn't even known he lived until weeks after. Jah'har took a step closer, and Ava took a small one back.

He stopped in his tracks, " _You move like a skittish woodland creature; afraid of me."_

She crossed her arms, " _There are very few things left in this world that scare me, and you certainly are not one of them."_

Thranduil had suggested she come alone. He had _suggested_ , that after she not very subtly refused his offer of courtship that it might significantly complicate their once easy relationship.

Ava had not listened to his warning, and was a bit concerned she was about to wish she had.

" _Good. That would have been unfortunate, to say the least. My father would be furious if that were so, for King Thranduil would not hesitate to cut ties with us I fear, for anything deemed a worthy reason."_

Ava raised an eyebrow, " _And one of his captains being slightly uncomfortable with you is reason enough? You must think very little of him."_

Jah'har took another small step closer and Ava eyed him warily. Sometimes his idea of a joke, and her idea of a joke were very different things. " _The contrary. I think very highly of his loyalty to those he cares for, and he cares deeply for all of his kingdom. Some more than others."_

The Avari people were taller than the Silvans. And he was tall for his people, and she was short for hers.

The forest bristled behind her and she knew that if it had not yet attracted Thranduil's attention it would soon. He would feel exactly where the woods were upset, now that they were once again so calm otherwise. He would know it was in response to her own emotions.

The gaze of the trees intensified, " _Ah._ " Jah'har said easily, like he had won something, " _There is the king."_

Ava made to walk right past him, " _Thank you for your time, Jah'har; of the Norgationa, but I no longer require nor want your companionship on this day."_

But he stepped into her path, twice, when she tried once more to walk past him. " _Still you will not tell me what you need all these translations for?"_

She glared up at him, she was not deterred by height. She had spent her entire life looking up to others - physically. " _No. I will not."_

" _You have come alone, why?"_

" _Because you were supposed to come with me."_

" _No. You have not come with any of your people. I have never seen a wood elf alone before, I did not think you were physically able. I have never seen one of you alone, not until yesterday when you came to us. And again today, here."_

Avaleina held his gaze unwaveringly and stepped around him once more. He made as if to grab her and out of reflex alone, she grabbed one of her knives. "Do not," she twirled it threateningly, "Touch me."

He was not visibly deterred, but he did not reach out again. " _So angry today, Avaliena. Like a mother bear. Where is your cub? What is your secret?"_

" _The Wood has many secrets."_

" _Not from each other."_

They had come to an impasse, she knew. For some reason, Jah'har had decided the information was crucial. And he would not stop until he found out what it was. " _Do you not trust me?"_

" _I trust you with every part of me, beautiful creature, but I do not trust many else. The ruins you are translating are from a time very long ago, before your people took the outsiders as rulers. Some things should remain hidden in the past and the dark where they were left."_

Ava was absently aware of a command from Thranduil to return home, when she did not react the trees whispered it again a second time. For a second time, she ignored it " _I need it for a spell. A summoning spell."_

" _What spell?"_

" _I don't know, I can't read it. That's why we're here."_

" _Where did you find it?"_

" _Where I looked."_

He tilted his head to the side as a small breeze blew and she wondered if he was listening to instructions of his own. " _This is important to you."_

Thranduil gave another, stronger tug. She ignored it. " _Yes."_

Jah'har seemed to contemplate this for several moments, searching her eyes so deeply he might as well have been trying to read her thoughts. Maybe he was, she had heard stories of the Avari magic, how strong and different it was from their own. And then, with a small smile, he said, " _I trust you. Let us go."_

Again, she eyed him warily. Looking for a sign of insincerity to his words but didn't see any, " _I am in no mood for jokes."_

" _That is good, because I have not made any."_

She felt a flash of anger that wasn't her own and knew that the trees had informed Thranduil that she still had absolutely no intention of turning back. " _When we are in there, there can be no arguing amongst us. We must be a united force."_

" _If I feel the need to argue with you, I will do it afterward."_ His tone had returned to its usual lightness, and Ava returned the smile.

" _I can accept that."_

Together, the two of them ventured forward.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

. **Can't wait to hear from your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

The hollowed out stone 'room' echoed around her as Avalian purposely walked towards the raised platform where the Cheiftan of the Elarians sat waiting for her, his wife sitting beautifully and regally beside him, and a statue where his only son used to stand to his left.

Legolas' borrowed circlet was heavy on her head, even though it was nearly weightless by design. Nonetheless she kept her back rigidly straight, shoulders squared and breaths timed to perfection. Her gaze was fixed on a spot above the Cheiftans face, not disrespectful but not submissive. She would be the picture of seren calm, even if her nerves were practically eating her alive inside.

Jah'har kept an even pace next to her instead of slightly behind, as was custom. This was an official audience from two members of their treaties.

An accuser and a witness.

The Cheiftan was Jah'hars uncle, the youngest of three brothers who had struck out on his own with several followers to start his own tribe, while Jah'hars father, the eldest, remained behind.

The tribe would show Jah'har respect and her by association, but having him here would win them no favor.

Both of them came to stand several feet before the start of the platform, and bowed nearly in half at the hip with arms folded purposefully in front of them. A show of respect, submissiveness, and a demonstration that there was no weapons within reach.

Which was not _entirely_ the truth, Ava had several weapons within easy grasp should she need them and was almost certain that Jah'har would as well, even after they had been searched. But the Elarians did not need to know that.

As she expected, the chieftain took his time before calling for them to stand straight. Foregoing formal greetings the Chieftain looked down his long nose at her, " _It has been many moons since we have heard anything from King Thranduil and his woods."_

And all those times Thranduil had made her say their greeting over and over again for practice, " _Our King has been busy trying to replant the seeds of our lives."_

The Chieftain laughed openly but not sincerely at her accent and the few pronunciation errors she made, Jah'har shifted next to her. " _Is the War King a gardener now?"_

" _It is my peoples belief that all leaders should be like gardeners, for both aim all else to help nurture, grow and protect. We understand if you feel differently."_

Jah'har sniffed a soft laugh next to her, widening his stance and crossing his arms when his Uncle's eyes turned to him, " _The scar is not nearly as impressive as some made it out to be, pity."_

" _Perhaps not, Cheiftan Elruher, but at least my father and I arrived to the battle when our allies needed us and did not watch from afar."_

" _My son, my only son already died for that cause."_

" _And my brother, and half of Avaleina's entire people."_

" _We did not ask nor deserve to be subject to the war the Noldor started."_

Avaleina did not mean for her voice to sound quite as it did. At least half of the reason she was the one to come, alone, was because she was better at sounding diplomatic even when she did not feel it. " _Neither did we."_

So much for serene and calm.

" _I am out of patience. Tell me what your King wants from me."_

Ava removed the letter Thranduil had written and signed earlier that day and offered it to one of the guards that lurked nearby.

Dutifully he presented it to his master.

His expression darkened as he read it, almost seeming to march his raven hair. Even more so when he realized Thranduil always had perfect grammar, even in other languages. The Chieftain stared into her soul, " _And if I do not comply with his demands_?"

" _Then we will inform the Council of Tribes that you failed to comply with the treaty, twice. Once when you failed to come to our final and most dire aid when we have come to yours multiple times, and now. If you do not release the books you stole from my people so long ago in reparations. Every last one of them. Then, we wait to see what the Council has to say."_ Avaleina said, practiced to perfection with Thranduil earlier. Calm, punctuated perfectly but void of fear and uncertainty.

The room went a deadly still.

Purposefully Jah'har scratched the scar on his head, " _I do not think many will find much in your favor. The rest of us did not cower under rocks."_

It had been almost two thousand years since anybody had brought something to the attention of the Council.

He sneered down at them, _"What purpose could your people possibly have with them? You forgot the language of the old world long ago."_

The circlet on her head seemed to grow heavier as she turned on the spot and began walking away from the Chieftain sitting on his self-made stage and captive audience, _"Then my King will see you in front of the rest of the Council."_

Her footsteps echoed as she continued on her way out. They would get the books, of that she was certain. She had just hoped they could get them sooner rather than later, and as quietly as possible.

Pity.

Jah'har seemed endlessly pleased by the turn of events; he held just as little favor for his uncle as his uncle did for him.

" _Stop."_

Avaleina and Jah'har both stopped, and shared a glance. He turned, but she did not. " _Yes?"_

" _I do not have time to deal with council's, and your primitive magic is worthless; you know as well as I that they will not answer you."_ He scoffed, or perhaps snarled " _Wait outside the wall and we will deliver it to you."_

She could practically taste the scorn and enraging defeat in his voice. Just as Thranduil had predicted. This time, she did turn. " _We will wait right here. I do not need a second demonstration of your empty promises."_

 _ **0o0o0o**_

Aragorn did not make a habit of eavesdropping on other people's conversations. His father had raised him better than that, until, of course, he realised that the elves were not aware of how far their voices carried in libraries. And they were talking about Legolas.

Gimli and the hobbits had fallen silent to make it easier for him to listen, since none of them knew the language well enough to do so themselves.

 _"Tern said that he felt unwell, he was in the clearing with Ferdan when he came home."_

A different, deeper voice said, _"Would you? After everything? Eru knows I wouldn't."_

The first voice sighed, _"Do you remember what happened after he had to kill Larnel?"_

A third voice joined the fray, distinctly female even to Gimli, _"Didn't say a word for two days."_

 _"I'll never forget the scream when the burning tree fell on him."_ The were general mutters of agreement and dismay. _"The scars haven't faded as they should."_

 _"Radagast said it was not a natural fire, they probably never will. Same with the ones on my arms I got from helping lift him out from under it."_

 _"He was apart of the Amarth for_ _ **centuries**_ _. Even after surviving Ferdans training, I hardly even managed ten year rotations."_

 _"Did you survive Ferdans training, though?"_

They all laughed amongst themselves, _"Does anyone survive Ferdans training, though?"_

 _"I tried to find Ava to ask about him, but I haven't seen her anywhere since Legolas came home."_

One of them snorted, _"How is that different than how she's been for months? I don't think I've seen her longer than an hour since the war ended."_

" _So?"_

 _"So, shouldn't she be staying home, now that he's here? Especially if he is unwell? Yet the other night my patrol crossed paths with her leaving our borders."_

The other muttered too many things at once for Aragorn to tell what they said, but eventually they settled down again.

 _"All I'm saying is the King isn't yelling at her for it anymore. He's been insisting she stay home and rest, I've heard him yelling at her on several occasions when she didn't listen. She wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near that spiders nest, yet she went, and he was livid with her. But now, he's silent. Interesting, isn't it? The timing of it. "_

Harsh footsteps seemed to appear out of thin air, and Aragorn knew it was Galion descending upon the gossiping warriors.

There were few people in the world that Aragorn knew of that could go from being absolutely invisible to so large it felt as though they could suck the air out of the room with one breath.

And Galion was the only one in Greenwood.

The steps stopped, and even from several isles over Aragorn could feel the heat from Galions stare, and the ice in his voice when he said, "Disperse."

He couldn't hear the footsteps, but Aragorn knew the elves had fled for their very lives. He hastily gestured for the others to resume some sort of activity other than staring at his face for clues as to what was being said.

Thanks to Merrys diligence, Pippin's book was at least right side up when Galion continued down the hallway, and stopped when he reached them.

"Legolas was looking for you all, so you know."

Unsurprisingly, his arms were heavy with two books and some loose parchment. What was surprising, however, was the cover that was wrapped around both books.

Aragorn had seen them before in his father's study, and seen only. As far as he was aware, nobody was allowed to touch it save for his father.

Not even Glorfindel.

For wrapped within would be books created since before the first age. Both book and cover were leaden with many charms and other magic that had long since been forgotten to both preserve and protect the secrets inside.

Even so, few remained. Or, perhaps few had been created in the first place. His father had only found one even after years of dedicated searching.

Noticing his gaze, Galion swept away with his treasures, calling, "I think he went to the kitchens," Over his shoulder.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thunder rolled outside, and they all knew the storm had gotten worse even if they could not see the lightning or hear the howling winds.

The storm had appeared seemingly out of nowhere a few hours after they had returned home. Had Avaleina gone to visit almost any other tribe Legolas was fairly certain she would have spent the night rather than go out into it.

Forests were not always the safest place with winds howling like this.

But Greenwood had never been particularly close with the Erlariens, who favored structure, routine, and respect above all else. Much more than he and his Woodleves ever did, and so their relationship had been fraught with misunderstandings and unintended offenses - almost exclusively with the Elarians becoming offended.

It was decided long ago that the less amount of time one could spend with them, the better.

Gimli patted his hand in comfort after all but making Pippin's chess move for him. "I've seen the way the trees shield you in bad weather, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes, I'm sure she will. But I seem to recall you still asking _me_ if I was alright during all those storms you claim the trees favored during."

Gimli laughed and took his hand away to resume helping Pippin, "You looked like you might blow away with one more strong gust of wind."

 _Ice rain splattered across his face regardless of which direction he turned it, and after so many hours in it even his Elven body was becoming susceptible. Next to him on the relatively thin ledge Avaleina began to shiver, the wind violently whipping a few strands of hair that had come loose from her braid, "I can't feel my fingers."_

 _Below, the orcs continued around their camp unaware. And they needed to remain so. There were too many orcs, and only two of them, and so to risk discovery was to risk the mission. To risk all their lives._

 _To risk their eternities into the wrong hands._

 _They had yet to get a good view of his poor elves that had been captured. But they could hear them._

 _They could hear everything._

 _The only thing that kept him crouched there for so long, enduring it, the sound of their pain. The breaking of bones and slashing of flesh. The strikes._

 _The laughs._

 _The only thing that kept his anger from taking over him was the knowledge that failure was not an option. They had one shot._

 _Eternity could be a very long time in the wrong hands._

 _His friends would be dead before they went home. They had to be._

Aragorn coughed and he tried not to jump, flexing his fingers out of reflex to ensure they still had warmth in them, and weren't nearly frozen numb.

""I'm sturdier than I appear." He managed to say before anybody seemed to notice his inattention, "Besides, Avalina arrived home perhaps ten minutes ago. I'm assuming she's yelling about the Cheiftan to Ada."

The cold seemed determined to haunt his fingertips, a frozen reminder of all of his Kin he had slain. Of all the children he had taken away from parents who had already lost far too much. Dragging back to the surface every beautiful face that deserved so much more than an arrow to the head from their own people.

Their own prince.

He could remember the look on the face of every mother when he came back without their child. They always knew when he was the one who had to do it. He didn't know how, but they always did.

They knew who to blame.

The cold traveled from his hands up his arms and called to life the same ice that had coiled in his heart and coaxed it into awakening.

It was getting hard to breath.

He searched his heart and his head for the voice of the trees but couldn't hear it over the storm both inside his body and outside the walls. All that he heard was the cry of the gulls, and distant waves.

Nothing felt right anymore. Everything felt wrong.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was supposed to be better.

His heart wasn't supposed to hurt as much, it wasn't supposed to still be drowning in every horrible act he commited.

He had to go.

Now.

It seemed even the air in the room didn't find him deserving enough to enter his lungs. Without a word or a glance or even a thought, Legolas abruptly stood from his chair and fled up the nearest set of stairs.

He wasn't aware of Gimli's earnest attempt to follow him out and up, but even if he had been, his flight would not have been any lest hasty.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Cant wait to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

The sack that Thranduil could only assume held the books plunked down solidly onto his desk, it was larger than he had expected. Still across the desk from him Ava crossed her arms, looking immensely pleased with herself. More pleased than she really felt, he knew, because the drumming of her fingers and wandering eyes conveyed a deep sense of panic.

A panic hardly nobody else would notice, as she had been both trained and expected to do. The same as his son. The same as all the other children who had chosen and forced themselves to be the ones to excel in any way they needed in order to make the biggest difference, protect the most people, and shoulder the most responsibility.

She was probably hoping that he would not ask about it, then. If she was trying so hard to hide it.

Galion could tell when he was no longer needed, and so after hastily scooping the books and a few papers into his arms, he dashed for the exit. Idly Thranduil pushed a plate of mostly untouched food towards Ava, inwardly pleased when she automatically grabbed a small handful of cheese and fruit, "You're dripping on my carpet."

Avaleina rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly, but pulled off her cloak to hang it up in the corner anyways, right above the small bowl Galion had carved into the floor to keep all the water in one place. The clothes underneath her cloak were hardly any dryer, and neither did her shoes or hair appear to be. The storm must have been as bad as it sounded, if even the trees were unable to offer their aid and assistance in the dryness department.

Thranduil got to his feet and made his way over to the fireplace, handing Ava a piece of buttered bread as he went. The once bright flames had all but died down to a dull glowing orange. Reaching into the basket beside it he selected a few dry logs to throw overtop and then blew on the coals until fire once again danced in the hearth.

As the fire crackled and snapped behind him, Thranduil sat down on the brick ledge that surrounded the hearth and patted the spot next to him expectantly. Grabbing a few more pieces of fruit from the plate, Ava took the seat as silently instructed. A shiver shook her body as the warmth kissed her rain-frozen skin, and Thranduil gently gathered her hair and draped it over her shoulder, so that as much heat could soak into her back as possible. "How did it go?"

"About as well as you predicted. The Chieftain tried to wiggle out of your accusations, but even he must have not had many convictions for his innocence because his will snapped like a dry twig the moment he realized we would take this matter to the council." She frowned deeply, "He didn't even let me say the formal greeting. We practiced for nothing."

"Not for nothing," Thranduil corrected, smiling slightly at her wounded tone. "Had he not neglected his people's own costumes you would have been prepared to appear a respectful and dignified messenger for your King. However, since he did neglect the customs, that will only reflect badly upon himself."

"Well, it still feels like it was for nothing."

"Perhaps, but feelings are often the least trustworthy of our senses. You know that."

Ava sighed dramatically, leaning into Thranduil's side for a moment with the apparent and overdramatic weariness of the world, "Then why did Eru make them so overpowering in all aspects? It's exhausting."

"I imagine because Eru has a sense of humor, even if he is the only one to find it amusing."

"Somebody needs to tell Eru that it's rude and not amusing, then, because I am tired of this."

"I have already tried to tell him, and he was uninterested in my input. Perhaps you will have better luck."

"Perhaps." The fire continued to crackle merrily, and Ava turned to her side more so that more of her body would reach the warmth, but in doing so exposed more of her face to Thranduil, and he examined every line that bespoke of dark and swirling fears within her.

"And Jah'har was helpful?"

She flashed him a guilty look, no doubt about refusing to return home when he had called for through the trees. "Yes. I do not think I would have been successful without him."

"Mhmm." Thranduil hummed in thought, "I find that difficult to believe. You have always been much more capable in all aspects than you give yourself credit for. I would not have sent you from our forest alone had I not fully believed in you to accomplish the task set before you. You and your determination have never failed me yet."

He noticed the blush creep to the tips of her ears at the compliment, "He was suspicious about us wanting the books, even more suspicious when he noticed I had come alone."

"He's a suspicious person." She frowned at him and Thranduil rested a hand on her arm for comfort, "He will always be suspicious of any tribe or people other than his own, he and I have that in common. But just because he is suspicious doesn't mean we have to care about it."

"What if the pieces fit together and he figures out what we're trying to do?"

"Then I imagine he will not be particularly happy about it considering his Grandmother was the last to perform the ritual, and she was also the one to strike it from all the Tribes records.."

"What will you do if that happens?"

"I am King Thranduil of the Eryn Galen, last ElvenKing east of the sea and commander of the greatest archers Arda has ever seen. I am the protector and guardian of this great forest and everything within it. I will do whatever I like in my own kingdom and if Jah'har turns out to be that big of a problem I am sure his father and I can come to an agreement to deal with it."

"You don't think he'll send a message to Legolas about it directly, do you?"

Even under these circumstances, Thranduil couldn't suppress his snort of laughter, "They have never been overly fond of one another, or have you forgotten about their 'practice' sparing that might as well have been an all-out brawl? No, I don't think he will send a message to Legolas. Especially after your _incredibly_ direct and loud refusal of his courtship offer."

The blush returned with renewed vigor, creeping up her neck to her cheeks this time and this time Thranduil laughed outright. She sounded mortified, "It wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

He struggled to compose himself and took both of her cold hands between his own much warmer and larger ones, "Oh Avaleina, sweet child of flowers and sunshine, it was absolutely ruthless. Any nearby wolves or wildcats were taking careful note for later use upon prey. The scar on his head was not from an ax, but from the words that came spilling out of your mouth-"

Ava pulled her hands out of his and covered Thranduil's mouth with them with a laugh, "Alright, alright. I get it. You can stop."

Even while she laughed, the worries still didn't seem to have lessened.

Thranduil waited for her to readjust herself again so that her hair fell over her back once more so that it could begin to dry. "Now tell me, what is bothering you so much today that wasn't yesterday?"

She groaned and looked as if she might want and attempt to run for the door and so he added, "Please talk to me about this. Perhaps I can help."

And then before he could even blink she was biting her lip to keep from crying, her chin nearly as scrunched as her forehead with the effort. Politely ignoring all the effort, a few tears leaked from her eyes anyways. She wiped at them angrily. "What if this doesn't work? What if this whole plan is just me being desperate and insane? What if, after centuries and centuries of somehow managing to protect him and drag him to the end of that horrible cursed war I can't help him once it's over? What if we get this far and it doesn't even matter? What if-"

Her words had grown slightly closer to hysterical the longer she talked, and the effort to keep from crying seemed to have all but evaporated. "Ava stop, stop. Stop thinking like that, because there were _always_ thousands of worries and ways things can go wrong. It will do no good, for either of you. If this doesn't work, then we will try something else."

That at least seemed to calm her a bit, and her breaths were a bit more even. She wiped her face again and this time there were not immediate replacements. "I would do anything for him."

"I know you would."

"The only problem is I can't think of anything else to do."

"We survived for centuries entirely because of our relentless determination. We'll think of a way to help. We always do."

Ava sighed and rested a weary head on Thranduil's shoulder and linked her arm through his. With a sad smile, Thranduil kissed her head and rested his cheek on it. "All we can do right now is be there for him and make sure he knows that he's loved. And that we're listening"

 **.0.0.0.**

Galion saw a glimpse of blonde hair leap from an open walkway and onto a set of vines and scramble upwards, leaving Gimli standing helpless at the bottom. Not wasting a moment, he dumped his armful of messages and paperwork to the nearest guard, '"Take this to the King. Tell him I will be there when I can be."

Not waiting for a response Galin sprinted to where the same vines Legolas had just climbed dangled down to his level, probably to think for any but an elf to grab ahold of safely. But the vines held him without a problem, and he climbed as fast as he could after his Prince. Sending a silent message to Thranduil through the plants in their home that he would not have to worry about his son's distress, knowing the trees would have already told him about it.

Thranduil could focus on Avaleina, and the whispers of concern the forest had been muttering since she had re-entered the forest.

Legolas was a warrior Prince, he had been trained until he was one of the strongest elves Galion had ever met both physically and mentally, and you knew he would have no hope of catching up after he had such a head start.

And so when he reached the top he called out with both his voice and his Fae, "Little Prince!"

Then continued rushing forwards.

Legolas met him halfway to where he must have been standing.

The poor things breath came in rapid and ineffectual breaths, and he seemed nearly completely unaware of where he was. He had seen that same look on Thranduil's face enough over the time they had been together to know exactly what was happening.

He had also watched Legolas suffer these same attacks after the loss of his mother, and he refused to treat them any differently than he had then.

Galion didn't even slow his pace until Legolas nearly collided into him, and he could hold him close and safely in his arms. He somehow managed to continue to hold him tightly while rubbing both hands up, one across his back the other down his side. "Shhhhhh, Little Prince."

Legolas continued to nearly tremble in his arms, teeth chattering as if he was cold. "You're okay, you're home. You're safe. You are not where you think you are. Your father is just a few floors down, and nothing can hurt you here."

"You're wrong." Legolas managed to say around his hyperventilation.

"How am I wrong?"

"Something can hurt me here."

"What can?"

"Me."

Galion closed his eyes against his own tears, fully knowing the hopelessness that came with being trapped within one's own mind. "We won't let you."

Finally, Legolas' arms circled around his chest and held Galion back just at tightly, "All I can hear is the ocean. All I can hear is the gulls. I cannot even find my own thoughts."

Panicked and at a loss for what to do, Galion began to sing. He began to sing the lullaby his mother had written for him, the one Legolas had demanded his father sing to him every night for months after her death. The one Thranduil whispered to nobody in particular late at night at his son's bedside when he was gravely ill. The one Legolas hummed to himself whenever he was trying to ignore the sizzling pain of spider venom.

He sang. Not caring how loud it was. Not caring who looked.

Slowly a few voices drifted to join his own, and the instruments being played around their mountain switched to the melody. More voices joined the song and it echoed even higher and greater.

If there was anything the Silvan elves understood as a whole, it was the need to be reminded of the light and the good that colored the world. Any and all would gladly remind anyone or anyone who needed reminding in any way they could.

Galion didn't dare loosen his grip until Legolas' breaths were nearly level. "Come, Little Prince. Let us get you to your room."

 **.00**

Legolas still hadn't managed to stop being a shivering mound when somebody pushed his bedroom door open without knocking. He tried to stop the shivers and once again gain control of his body, but just at was in the kitchen, his efforts were futile. Thunder continued to roll outside and he continued to struggle against the flood of painful memories that seemed destined to drown him.

There was no other noise in the room following the door opening thanks to the plush carpet, but Ava cleared her throat and then asked once she reached the edge of his bed, "May I come in?"

"Always." Legolas' voice seemed nearly painfully small, even to his own ears. But even if he had tried again, he knew he would not be able to convince it to be any louder than. He had to clamp his mouth shut to keep them from chattering.

But Ava didn't say anything about how he sounded or his teeth as she carefully lifted the small pile of covers at one corner and slide herself across, waiting a moment for him to un-ball himself form the near fetal position so that she could rest on her back over one of his arms. Automatically, the rest of him came to curl around her and she tugged on his remaining arm until his chest was halfway covering hers and she could trap both his legs with her own.

For the first time since the kitchen, he felt a sense of warmth touch his body.

One of her arms rested across his upper back and held him close, while the other began to rub soothing circles on his back. Every touch sent a cascade of sparks through his body, and his fingers began to regain some feeling.

"Is there anything else I can do for you right now to help?"

"No." Another strike of lightning flashed and he waited for the thunder to pass. "Just please don't leave me."

He sounded weak and pathetic. Like a small child that was scared of a storm. Which, technically, he was. But more scared of every memory and pain attached to the storm.

But he didn't care how he sounded, because this was Avaleina.

He didn't have to want to be or expect himself to be anything but what he was in that moment around her. And in this moment, he was tired, scared, cold, and didn't want one of the only places he felt safe and loved to leave him.

She kissed his head, "Of course not, my love. Of course not."

Slowly the sparks of her touch lit fires to his veins and warmth finally returned to him, her hand did not once still on his back and her hold on him did not lessen. It felt safe. Finally.

"I think I left everyone in the kitchen." He felt her laugh and finally, he adjusted positions, flopping onto his back to stretch out an arm he hadn't yet realized was slowing going numb. The covers were dislodged from their faces for the first time in perhaps two hours, and the cold fresh air nearly made him shiver.

But even as he moved, so did she. Closer to him again, this time resting her head across his shoulder and throwing an arm across his chest. It was then he noticed her hair was still damp. "You did, but I ran into Gimli in the hallway, and I'm certain Galion made sure they all made it to their beds."

He felt bad for leaving them all. Again.

But at the time that hadn't mattered. The only thing that mattered was getting somewhere where he could breathe.

"What happened?" She must have felt his heart rate increase because she kissed his cheek and hugged him closer, pulling the covers around him tighter than they were before. "You don't have to tell talk about it if you don't want to."

But here, laying in his bed with the one he loved it seemed okay to talk about. For the first time since they began happening. The room was dark and there was nobody to judge him or anything he said.

It was only the two of them.

This time is was him that drew patterns on her back, in the exact pattern he knew a labyrinth of vicious bite marks littered her skin. "It's almost like I get stuck in the past. I get stuck in moments and experiences I hate. Sometimes its a loop of the same moment, sometimes it's endless ones in a row. Every Time its one's I really wish I could forget."

They were both silent for a few minutes, the thunder continued to rattle its way through the forest. Legolas pulled Avaliena closer until she was practically laying atop him.

"I know what you mean." There was a dull haunting note in her voice that made him certain that she did. She witnessed as many horrors as him. She caused and saw as much heartbreak and cruelty as him.

They had suffered together for most of it.

This time it was he who tried to hold her closer, painfully aware of all the horrible things she could have experienced or seen since they had parted. While they might have heard endless details about the struggles in Gondor and Rohan, even his own people had been incredibly reluctant to explain in any sort of detail what he had missed.

He had enough experience to guess without a problem exactly the nature of things that occurred.

Ava moved her head to prop it onto her arm so that she could see his face, "But that isn't all of it. What else?"

Legolas sighed and she nestled closer.

His best friend. His love. His everything.

If he was to get through this, it would be together. As they had done everything else.

"I don't know how to explain it.."

"Then talk until you think you make sense. I'm good at reading between the lines."

Valar he had missed her.

 **.**

Radagast stood over the open books and studied them carefully, ignoring or unaware of the acute interest from both Thranduil and Galion. His nose twitched several times in thought, so alike to a rabbits that the two Elves exchanged slightly alarmed expressions.

The maiar continued muttering to himself.

A few more paged were carefully flipped, a few more scribbles on spare parchment made. A few more nose twitches.

And then there was both silence and stillness.

"Well?" Galion asked, when Thranduil seemed both hesitant and unable to.

"Yes. Yes. This was written in a tongue from Aman, one form long, long ago. Before Meleian came to rest with Elwe. Long, long before that. Few used it."

The wizard turned a few more pages.

"Will you help us?" Thranduil managed to ask, and Galion noticed the way he leaned heavily on the table as if it was the only thing only thing holding him upright with near desperation.

A few more paged were turned, a few more twitches. Another note.

"I will do what I can, King Thranduil. All I can. But it will take me time, there is much I have forgotten of those times that I must now recall in intimate detail." He knocked himself on the head, careful to avoid the bird nest that all knew resided under his hat, "But I will do it. And I will lend you my power when the time comes to perform it. But I cannot promise you it will work. My Lady is gentle and kind, but even she is not above their laws."

Thranduil nodded gratefully, "But it can't hurt to try it."

Closing the book carefully, Radagst collected his papers. "I fear you are incorrect, it could indeed harm you immeasurably. But you already knew that when you called me here. But I also know no words will sway you from this course."

Even in light of the circumstances, Thranduil managed a laugh, "This time, I do not think it is me that you need to worry about swaying."

 **0.0.0..0.0.**

 **Can't wait to hear all of your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

They had been laying with one another in silence for several hours when Avaleina suddenly crawled out of the bed, humming a song he didn't know. Eager excitement glowing in her smile.

She made for the window in the most direct path possible, climbing over the back of the couch and walking across a table, carelessly leaping from the table to the small cushioned ledge by the window to finally swing it open into the night air.

A faint and lone flute drifted into the room, only loud enough that Legolas would have just barely been able to catch the notes if it hadn't been for her continued humming. Avaleina dropped silently and lightly back onto the rug, ignoring Legolas who had only mustered the energy to roll over to watch more easily out of curiosity.

Skipping to the table on the notes of the song, she snagged the table cloth decorated with various shades of blue and tied it around her waist in a crude mocking of a formal dancers skirt. The kind she used to wear regularly, before the war, the hurt, and the exhaustion had stolen that joy from her, too.

Her head swayed side to side with the tune, her long dark hair still unusually free of braids began its own dance at the movement.

The tune continued to carry on the breeze, a little stronger now.

As if completely unaware that she was still in Legolas' bedroom and not in the middle of celebration dance floor, Avaleina held her arms out from her sides and into the air, with hands in poised perfection.

She smiled at him, her special smile. The one for him and only for him. And then she laughed, and he couldn't help but smile too.

He never could.

With a seamless and sweeping movement, she began dragging her feet across the carpet in perfect pattern and rhythm. Her arms and hand easily kept time and perfection, striking poses as quick as her feet.

Like a rushing spring stream, each movement crashed and cascaded against the next so smoothly it was impossible to tell where one move ended and another began. The air swirled and bent to the will of the dance, and she might as well have been floating.

There used to be jokes that her affinity for dance is what made her such a successfully savage scout, and so beautifully difficult to knock from the treetops.

Most people had forgotten her love of dance since those more happy and peaceful days, and she had let them. Then herself. She kept such passions for a world and a life they had only managed to sneak snippets of between the life the world had pushed upon them.

The blue 'skirt' twirled outwards with flourish, dusting the outsides of the spotlight of moonlight that bathed a section of his room from the moonlight. But not even the glow of such a great light could have compared with the look of monetary uninhibited peace and serenity on Avaleian's face.

Legolas nudged the plants to ask whatever elf was creating the music to play it a bit louder yet. They did nearly immediately, and the song swelled out towards the stars louder than before.

Avaleina's humming dissolved into song, crystal clear notes entwining in perfect harmony with the instrument. The very air seemed to hug onto every note and syllable, and the tree's outside stretched their leaves towards the sound.

The song was old, from a time and a language long before even his grandfather had come to live among the forest of Greenwood. But Legolas knew the intended message, he could sense the warm glow within him like a candle.

Healing. Togetherness. Support. Love.

The tempo quickened and the steps grew more complicated, the skirt pulled this way and that by sudden movements. Avaleina's eyes were closed to feel the music and the moment, but even if they hadn't been he knew she never would have been able to see how unspeakably beautiful she looked at that moment.

Everything drifted away in the enchantment of the dance, the song whisking away every troubled thought and nightmare since memory began. All moments and breaths from every other day, night, sunrise, or sunset melted away.

Nobody in his realm had the heart or the will to perform either the music or the dances from such previously happy times in nearing a thousand years. It was too peaceful, too untouched by the hate of the world.

The fact that they deemed the world safe enough for it to return was almost as beautiful as her.

The flute began to slow its rhythm, and the frantic swishing of Avaleinas skirt evolved back into gentle swaying, and with one final spin, she came to a stop. Her eyes opened, and she beamed at him, "I haven't heard that song in so long every part of me had forgotten it existed. The dance mistress used to make us do it at least once at the start and end of every practice. It was her favorite."

Finally spurred into motion, Legolas threw the covers back and leapt out of before. He crossed the room to her and bending slightly at the knee he circled his arms around her upper thighs and lifted without effort. Avaleina laughed again when he twirled her, stretching her arms out high above her head.

He loosened his grasp slightly until she slipped a little farther down, resting her elbows on his shoulders she leaned down to kiss him. Which was exactly what he had intended anyways.

Still not letting her feet touch the ground, even after their kiss came to a regretful end, he started the next dance the flute player had chosen.

 **..0**

Thranduil knocked on his son's door, opening it after nobody seemed to hear it over the music and laughter coming from inside.

"My King!" Farlen greeted enthusiastically, immediately ceasing to jump on Legolas' bed like an elfling.

Somehow they had managed to cram twenty or more warriors into one room, as stuffed to the brim with smiles as the room was with occupants. It was not an uncommon happening, the joys of one friend tended to draw more.

"Would you like to join the party?" Elossia asked, appearing almost out of nowhere with a cup full of wine.

Legolas called across the room from the couch he hadn't bothered to get up from, since Avaleina still sat on the arm of it with her legs across his lap, "Come in, Ada! They were just telling me about when Tern got too drunk and fell out of the tree."

Searching the crowd briefly Thranduil found the face he was looking for, "Was that not when you broke two ribs and dislocated your shoulder?"

Another round of laughter was heard and when they were done Tern mumbled, "So they tell me. Believe it or not, my memory of the event is not exactly crystal clear."

Thranduil laughed, he could remember Farlen appearing out of the forest with a half-conscious Tern in his arms, from the alcohol on the injury. "Oh, I believe it. Definitely. Without a doubt."

It was so good to hear them all laughing like this. So good.

 **.0.0.0.**

Jah'har knew Avaleina had been hiding something from him, desperately but firmly. He also knew the chances of her telling him anything was slim to none, unlike usual when they made such a good team.

Especially if her King had entrusted the secret to her. He knew that Avaleina would rather die a thousand times over than betray or disappoint King Thranduil.

Worst of all, he knew the kind of power that was held within the pages of those books. There was a reason Chieftain Elruher had coveted them enough to sink to theft in order to obtain them.

There was a reason a few of the spells within had been written across several different books, there was a reason they were supposed to be difficult to find all the information for. There was a reason some of those spells were banned.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that the reason King Thranduil had wanted the books back was for one of those exact spells.

If only he knew which spells those books possessed. Then he would know if she was in danger or not, then he would know if he needed to do something to protect her.

When the birds brought him news that the forest elves were setting up for some sort of grand party, he saw his opportunity. And didn't plan to squander it.

 **.0.0.**

There was an annoying and instant knocking upon the borrowed room's bedroom door, and still half asleep Gimli managed to stumble to it without stubbing his toe on anything in the dark. He threw the door open and found an elf he was somewhat certain he had never seen before.

In his arms was some of the most colorful cloth he had ever seen in his life folded gently, and on top rested a little note. Gimli recognized Legolas' writing before he even picked it up, all the more distinguishable by the few words he had to cross out and rewrite because he had started the word in Elvish and not Westeron.

A habit Gimli had noticed creep into his verbal conversation as well. The elf offered the clothes, his accent was much thicker than he was accustomed to, "My King bid us to make these for you."

He took them, the impossibly soft-looking fabric even softer than his hands had expected, "Thank you."

The elf put a hand over his heart and tilted his head, and then fled away like a shadow. Gimli closed the door once more and picked up the noted.

 _Get dressed. Aragorn will be there to get you in several minutes. It will be fun, I promise._

 _Also, I hope these fit. We had to guess on several of the measurements._

Instead of a signature, there was a small drawing of a single leaf at the bottom of the note.

He set the note aside and took a closer inspection at the clothes in his hands. They were very obviously of elvish make but seemed to be proportionate to his body.

The pants were of a fabric that glittered darker between blue and green hues, while the long sleeve shirt danced with patterns of swirling vines and blooming flowers against a black fabric that sometimes looked like all the colors at once.

There was a decorative cloak to be pinned to his shoulders, and he noticed that the inside of it was in the pattern of his family's crest. The one he had drawn for Legolas only once upon the elf's insistence in Rohan after shortly before their drinking competition.

The elf had even gotten near the exact hues of reds and silvers.

The outside of the cape, however, was a dye that bled down the fabric starting black at the top and slowly but promptly turning from blues, greens, yellows and finally rich red autumn. Leaves that were only noticeable in certain lights had been stitched in a thread color he genuinely couldn't determine.

The entire outfit was admittedly stunning. More color at once than he had ever seen, but still stunning.

He hastily changed, further surprised to find that most everything fit near perfectly. The pants were a little large, but they had supplied him with a belt literally woven of long thin branches and brightly colored ribbons.

Elves.

He was just pulling on his boots when another knock came to the door, and he pulled it open again one boot still in hand.

Aragorn and the hobbits stood outside his door, dressed in near-identical outfits. The only difference was that Aragorn's seemed to favor the lighter blues and greens that seemed near grey or silver. While the hobbits had much brighter greens, and yellows.

They made an incredibly festive bunch indeed.

"Aragorn says this is all for some sort of grand sort of party." Pippin happily supplied without prompting from any of his fellows.

Aragorn smiled down at the small creature for a moment, "Indeed it is, I would assume it is for Legolas' return home."

Gimli stepped outside into the hall, and closed the door again, "They start their celebrations in the middle of the night?"

"They start their celebrations whenever the mood is fitting and waiting for them to do so," Aragorn said, and began leading the way down the twisting hallways. "Although, I do not see his people ever really being against celebrations of any kind. Especially not now, not when they're finally at peace."

"Besides," Pippin added, gazing around in wonder as they made their way down a corridor they had already walked several times. It was something Gimli had noticed the hobbit and the elf had in common, the looked at every beautiful sight with fresh admiration with every breath. "If I were a wood elf, and if Legolas were my Prince, I think I would like to have a celebration for him too. In fact, I think I would have many."

Pippin, as usual, seemed unaware of his gentle but moving words.

Merry and Gimli both placed hands on the youngers shoulders, Gimli only patted it a few times with affection and agreement. Merry, however, waited until the dwarf had moved his hand and then stretched his arm across his cousin's shoulders, "Me too, Pip."

"Us as well." Two voices said in unison. Gimli tried not to jump but probably did, he had not noticed the two guards with a helmet over their faces standing at a crossroads in the hall, at the start of the Royals Row.

Aragorn only spared them a smile as he began to climb another set of stairs, one at a time instead of his usual three for the sake of his smaller companions.

As they climbed higher and higher the music grew louder and louder, as did the unmistakable chatter of a large crowd. Aragorn led them to the huge back doors that led to the walled-in clearings at the rear of the mountain.

The sound washed over them like a physical creature the moment they stepped out of the mountain, and Araognr stopped his troops to let them take in the sight.

"Whoah." Was all Merry managed to breathe, his eyes almost as wide as Pippin's.

If Gimli had thought there had been lots of colors before, it was nothing to the sight that graced his vision now.

A huge bonfire burned in the center of the festivities, the flames roaring with varying colors. Candles hung in the air more plentiful than stars, each one held within a stained-glass picture of individual design. Hanging down from each candle holder were strings with varying sizes and amount of glass prisms tied to it. The combination of them both made it seems as if thousands of tiny rainbows had fallen from the sky to dance among the elves.

"Estel!" A voice called, a moment before Legolas climbed onto a chair and then one of the plentiful tables that surrounded the outsides of the huge dancing space. He leaped from one to the other over the heads of the crowds with disturbing ease, and judging by the fact nobody else took much notice, Gimli assumed this wasn't an uncommon mode of transportation.

He landed near them with a beaming smile, with flowers and a few feathers were weaved and tucked into his hair already. His clothes were comprised mostly of delightful shades of light clear blues, with most of the accents such as threaded patterns and borders were bright yellow.

It appeared as if someone had drawn designs on his face. Delicate ruins tucked perfectly within the equally delicately drawn leaves, or against the sides of the few swirling vines that began on his temples and snaked across his hairline.

He wondered what the words meant.

"You all look amazing! I'm incredibly pleased the outfits were to your sizes." And Gimli was struck by exactly how sincerely pleased the elf did look, for the first time in much too long he did not see the shadow that had been haunting his friend.

He did not think it had been banished, but it did seem to temporarily be asleep. Either way, it was so much better than he had looked in the kitchen earlier that same day.

Gimli would take whatever victory he could get. He smoothed the front of his shirt, "You guessed well."

Legolas smiled at him, seemingly happy and carefree as ever, "I am an elf of many talents."

"Where's Ava?" Aragorn asked, absently searching the crowd behind Legolas.

The elf just gestured vaguely behind himself, "When I left her she was terrorizing Elladan and Elrohir with her ink."

Pippin's eyes managed to grow brighter, "Do you think she would draw something on me?"

Legolas laughed and put a hand to both hobbits shoulders so that he could steer them into the crowd and not lose them, "My dear friend, she would love nothing more."

 **.0...0.00.0.**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
